The Feudal Era and Modern Japan collide
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Sesshomaru the assassin is the one in trouble, he was caught and put into a circus as the main event, Kagome has been getting weird dreams from him, trying to tell her to help him, will she go through with helping the assassin? how did he get caught anyw?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was an average normal teenager, though she liked history a little too much, she liked to learn about her shrine home, and she learned a lot too. Many evenings she would come home and rush up to her room and throw her yellow book bag down in the corner and throw herself onto her bed to read her favorite book of her deceased grandfather's. The certain history book held a myth and legend story of the Great Inu no Taisho and his two sons and two wives, although they weren't called wives they were called mates. There were a couple of pictures in the book of what their true forms looked like, a beautiful extremely large white dog with a coat of fur that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, they bore a purple crescent moon on their foreheads when they were transformed. Kagome had read the story over and again, this book was her favorite history book. From her grandfather's books she learned that she was a reincarnation of the famous Kikyo that had married one of Inu no Taisho's sons, a half-demon and half human because his mother was a miko priestess. His name was given to him when his father was battling to protect his mother and the woman his father had died for, his name was Inuyasha. Another gift was supposedly bestowed on Kagome, she carried around the Shikon Jewel inside of her body, and every demon in history wanted this jewel for its power. Once again it was raining outside of the Higurashi's home and though Kagome had tons of homework to do she was laying on the bed and had just opened up the book that she had read a thousand times over.

"Kagome, you need to do your homework before reading grandpa's books," her mother shouted from down in the kitchen. Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Yes of course mother," Kagome shouted back as she got up and shut the door, she went back to reading one of the many books her grandfather had left her.


	2. The history of the Great Dog Demon

The two myths and legends she liked in particularly were the one about Inuyasha's birth and Sesshomaru's life, but this story was mostly about the Great Dog Demon and his family with a few other characters. And so the story goes:

_The Great Dog Demon, Inu no Taisho was a powerful yokai lord who was known throughout these times in Japan. He had bore two sons from two different women, their names were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was born from an unknown dog demoness while his half brother Inuyasha was born from a human woman named Izayoi, making him half-demon and half human. Unlike Sesshomaru who was able to grow up and be trained from his father, Inuyasha had just been born when he had lost his father. The story is said that Inuyasha's beautiful mother who was the daughter of an impoverished noble house was held captive by Setsuna no Takemaru and his samurai, who had planned to lure the Great Dog Demon into coming to rescue her so they could kill him. Inu no Taisho did come, he was already injured by the battle with Ryukotsusei but he still managed to get to his lover and newborn. Takemaru had already took his mate's life by a spear to the chest when Inu no Taisho got to her. Again the Great Dog Demon was one of the most powerful demons in the west and had a sword forged called the Tenseiga that could be used to heal the dead. Inu no Taisho restored his beautiful lover's life and covered her with a red robe called the Robe of the Fire Rat which protected anyone who wore it from harm. Before his human lover fled he gave his son the name Inuyasha. Izayoi fled the burning building and after she was a safe distance away she stopped and turned hoping her demon lover would be able to survive this battle but the building's roof suddenly came crumbling down on both fighters destroying their lives and everyone else's life that was in the building. Sesshomaru inherited his father's land and castle along with his father's strength and power. Inuyasha grew up being picked on in the village his mother lived in, only because he was a hanyou or in otherwords a halfbreed which sadden his mother to no end. Sesshomaru had become cold and ruthless and despised humans, he had become the Lord of the Western Lands, though he liked to travel most of the time with his two-headed dragom demon named Ah-Un and a small green imp-like lower class demon who was extremely loyal to his lord. The two-headed dragon had only been given the name Ah-Un from the little girl named Rin who Sesshomaru saved from her own death by using his father's sword, the Tenseiga. Wolves had mutilated her body and seen as the orphaned girl had in the past stolen fish from a nearby village to try to feed the ruthless, uncaring demon when he had lost his arm from fighting with Inuyasha he decided he would repay her by giving her life back and falling under his protection. Rin became another companion to the lord, in return he grew very fond of her and in return she became very devoted and loyal to her savior. There on the outskirts of the western lands was a village, an old miko lived there, her name was Kaede. She grew up knowing Inuyasha well since her sister Kikyo was the one who had married him. Kaede had lost one of her eyes in around the time that Naraku, a powerful hanyou who was greedy and wanted to steal the jewel so he could be even more powerful. This greedy hanyou had tricked Kikyo and her mate/husband he posed as Inuyasha coming to meet Kikyo in a field, and attacking her, thinking that she had the jewel and once he found out that she didn't he ran toward the village to try and find it, Kikyo had thought that Inuyasha had betrayed her, she was going to turn him human so they would be able to have a good happy relationship with each other, and be able to pass away together. So Kikyo hunted her husband down and in the end pinned him to a tree with an enchanted arrow for years to come, and in return she had been fatally wounded by the imposter that had tricked them and she lost her life. Before the miko had died she told her sister to burn her body with the Shikon jewel so no evil could touch it. Kaede did just that for her beloved sister. Now the old woman had become a wise miko after following her sister's path and defended her village against the demons that should ever come her way. _

By the time Kagome finished the book she had fallen asleep, the book was laying over her chest. Her mother had just finished cooking dinner and came up to Kagome's room, gently she opened the door not wanting to disturb her from her studying, but she was quiet upset that the 17 year old had dozed off reading one of her grandfather's books.


	3. Grounded

"She should have been born in the Feudal Era just like her grandfather seen as she is so interested in those legends and myths of that time era, grandpa would be quite pleased to know his history books weren't going to waste," her mother thought about her father and how he would be trying to stuff all those myths and legends into Kagome's head but of course her father believed in them. She shook her thoughts from the man she had lost two years ago of natural old age and woke Kagome up.

"It's time for dinner and since you have yet to listen to me about this book, I'm grounding you from reading it for two weeks and you will take your brother to the circus this weekend," her mother snatching the book up and walking away. Kagome groaned and sat up, hanging her feet off the bed and rubbing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair,

"I had plans this weekend, I was going to go shopping for a Prom dress," Kagome whined.

"You are lucky you are still going to Prom," her mother called back,

_~Damn mom and her perfect long shot hearing.~ _Kagome growled,

"Grandpa's books are real, I don't care what you say," Kagome stomped down the stairs. Her mother sighed,

"You are 17 years old Kagome, I don't have any help running this shrine or this house, its time you grew up and lived in the now not in the past, I swear you and your grandpa would have loved to lived in the Feudal Era, he could have been a monk with his sutras that didn't work and you a high miko priestess or whatever they are called," her mother showing her anger. Kagome laughed a little,

_~If only she knew.~ _Kagome shook her head thinking how ironic of what her mother had said just then, she took her seat by her brother Sota who was 10 years old.

"Kagome is going to take you to the circus this weekend, wont that be fun?" her mother sitting the food on the table. Sota liked his sister, for siblings they got along exceptionally well,

"Yeah, cool, they have a new show too, well, so everyone at school says, there's a man that can change into a big white wolf, or was it a dog, its one of the two," Sota shrugged. Their mother just laughed,

"No human alive can pull that off, there must be a magic show and that must be the trick that they do," his mother explained.

_~Little kids always love that crap especially when they get picked to be apart of it.~ _Kagome smirked,

"So I guess you got stuck with your nose in that book of grandpa's again, huh?" Sota shoving potatoes in his mouth. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him,

"You know, if you read them, you too would find the Feudal Era quite interesting," Kagome trying to bring her brother on her side.

"I like running water and video games just fine," Sota satisfied with the modern era Japan,

"There never seems to be a dull moment in those books, even children your age are training with weapons to become strong and powerful," Kagome eating.

"You mean with swords and knives," Sota seeming more interested now,

"Enough Kagome, don't get him started on those books too, you are in enough trouble already," her mother warned. The rest of the night they were quiet, Kagome and her brother did the dishes and her mother got him ready for bed as Kagome groaned all the way up to her room about doing her school work.


	4. Bad Day and good advice

That night dreams of a huge white dog plagued her, a white giant dog with a purple crescent moon in the middle of its forehead with red beady eyes glaring down at her, she jerked up from her dream, he breathing was labored,

"Wow, I would love to have a huge dog like that," Kagome laughed at herself and what her mother had said earlier about her and her deceased grandfather. The way her mother talked about grandpa you would think he was a crazy old coot, which was Kagome's thoughts of him when she was younger but she was grateful for the great bedtime stories that the old coot told her. When she returned back to dreamland there was a handsome young man, okay, he looked about 19 years old, with long flowing silver hair, he was tall and had magenta marks on either side of his cheeks and wore a fine attire that looked like it was from the Feudal Era, but the one thing that stood out the most was those amber colored eyes that were definitely not human, she stared at him, straight in the eye, she saw a look in his eyes that were pleading her to help him and another look that was trying to say that he was broken, with that he suddenly transformed into the giant dog and she saw people whipping him, he growled and snarled at them.

"Please stop, don't hurt him," Kagome screamed out in her sleep, suddenly her alarm went off and she jerked up, she was crying subconsciously,

"Why would anyone want to hurt such a beautiful dog?" Kagome breathed out,

_~People are so cruel.~ _Kagome growling a little as she picked out her school uniform and walked into the bathroom. As she showered she thought back,

_~Grandpa always said dreams were visions but what does it all mean, even if the handsome hot guy needs help, how and where do I find him, where do I even start?~ _Kagome confused. After a long shower to wash away the sleepless night, she jumped out and dried off and threw her uniform on and ran downstairs, she had spent all her time in the shower and was late for school. Grabbing a piece of cold toast she ran and hurriedly threw her shoes on and ran outside, to make matters worse it was raining and her only form of transportation now was her bike. Jumping on the bike with her yellow book bag on her back she pedaled as fast as she could to get to school, when she finally got to class she was dripping wet, the class snickered at her as she took her seat, the teacher gave her a glare for being late and resumed teaching. All day long Kagome couldn't concentrate on schoolwork, the one thing that plagued her mind was the hot cute guy who had turned into the white dog.

_~He cannot be human, those eyes, those amber eyes, he's sad and… broken.~ _Kagome staring out the window,

"Kagome, can you please pick up the reading where I left off," the teacher knowing she wasn't paying attention, Hojo, the guy she always borrowed notes off of flipped her to the page and pointed out where the teacher had left off and she started reading. When class ended she and Hojo walked to the front of the classroom,

"I don't know Hojo, I didn't get much sleep last night," Kagome having answered his question of what was wrong with her. The teacher called for Kagome to stay after class,

"I'll wait for you in the hall," Hojo whispered, she nodded and walked back to the teacher's desk.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome softly,

"I wanted to ask you if there was something wrong at home or here at school that has made you lose your ability to pay attention in class," the teacher sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Oh, no, its nothing, I have been reading my grandfather's history books and they have sparked my interest of the Feudal Era and what it used to be like back then, that's all," Kagome shrugged. The teacher smiled, he was the only teacher that seemed to care about Kagome's school work and didn't want her to start slipping, it was hard enough to get her back on track after her grandfather had passed.

"Your grandfather gave you a great gift," the teacher explained,

"I just thought he was a crazy old coot when he was alive, but now I don't know, the more I read into the books the more I want to know, I don't know why I am talking to you about this, you are probably not interested in this," Kagome shaking her head.

"Actually I have done research on the Feudal Era and it is very interesting, which book of your grandfather's do you like?" the teacher asked.

"The legend of the Great Dog Demon family," Kagome strongly, the teacher nodded,

"Yeah, they are beautiful creatures when they transform, Sesshomaru seems like a character, doesn't he?" the teacher laughing a little,

"Well, last night, I had a dream, there was a guy about 19 years old, beautiful long silver hair, amber golden eyes, in a beautiful attire like from out of the Feudal Era with a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and he transformed in front of me but he wanted me to help him, I think it was Sesshomaru and there were people whipping him, my grandfather told me that dreams are visions, but I don't know how or even know where to find him to help him," Kagome thinking she was totally and completely had gone insane.

"The only advice I can give you is if any more dreams come pay very close attention to the dream, of the surroundings that he is in," the teacher explained. Kagome nodded,

"Just be careful, if you do find him, he is very strong and powerful," the teacher seriously.

"So you don't think that I'm crazy?" Kagome puzzled,

"No, I have a mindset like your grandfather did, demons, full blooded demons, they live a very long time, so it is a good possibility that he is still alive," the teacher explained.

"I'm sorry about today, I'll try to keep my feet out of the clouds," Kagome apologizing,

"No, its good to have a life outside of school, just don't mix it with school," the teacher patting her on the shoulder. Kagome smiled and nodded,

"Now, get out of here," the teacher explained.


	5. A Dream plan forming

Kagome ran to meet Hojo out in the hall,

"Did you get in trouble again?" Hojo asked,

"Nope, I need to borrow your notes for that test," Kagome explained,

"Come on, lets go to the library and I'll make you some copies, have you heard that they have a new act at the circus, a man transforming into a giant dog, its insane, it actually might be worth seeing," Hojo shrugged.

"Yeah, well I don't have a choice in the matter, I got grounded, two weeks, all because I got my nose stuck in my favorite book, so I have to take Sota," Kagome huffed,

"Kagome, really, you need to get your nose out of those stupid history books, there are so many great things here in this time, they didn't even have running water back then," Hojo laughing a little. Kagome took it offensively,

"You do not know of the history of the Feudal Era, you do not have the passion for history as I do," Kagome serious. Hojo backed away for a few minutes,

"Sorry, I didn't know you were turning into your grandfather," Hojo softly.

"If you get your nose out of all the technology that we have now then you could read the history and be interested in the Feudal Era," Kagome opening the door to the library. Hojo stared at the young woman that he was interested in and had now offended,

_~She loves history and who am I to tell her any differently.~ _Hojo shrugged, he followed her to the copier and started copying his notes for her.

"Listen, you are into the history books and I am okay with that, that's what you like to do for fun and as long as it keeps you out of trouble I see no reason to have a problem with it, but you really should do your homework before going back into the Feudal Era books, you can't let your grades slip," Hojo quietly.

"I guess you do have a point," Kagome sighed,

"I don't understand why you don't hangout with some of the other girls in your class for fun," Hojo suggested what she should be doing,

"I just haven't been interested in opening up and having a social life, I have had friends before and they never wanted to hangout so that bridge has been burnt a while back," Kagome shrugged.

"Why don't you try again," Hojo thinking it might do her some good,

"No Hojo, I won't try again," Kagome a bit coldly, he gave her the printed notes,

"Thank you Hojo," Kagome walking away.

"Hey Kagome, since you are having to go to this circus thing do you mind if I meet you there?" Hojo wanting to hangout with her,

"I don't care but do not count this as a date or anything," Kagome a bit still upset.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hojo lying, she walked out to her bike and rode home, luckily she wasn't drowned on her ride home as she was that morning.

"Mom, I'm home," Kagome screamed, she ran upstairs to dump her book bag in her room and got out some comfortable clothes and ran to the shower to wash away the somewhat bad day she had just had. As the steaming hot water ran over her once broken body and still was, she started to think about what Hojo had said about her not hanging out with anyone from school, it was really a touchy subject for her, she hadn't been totally friendless all her life, she had had at least one friend in her lifetime, they had been totally inseparatable but one horrible night had changed all that.

_Kagome and her best friend in the whole world named Kate who she called Kat for short were riding to Kagome's house that was on the other side of town from Kat's house, Kat's big sister was driving them. Kagome was 13 ½ and Kat being a month older than her. They were two giggly little girls having some summer fun with their never-ending sleepovers, the rain was coming down pretty hard and Kat's sister hydroplaned and swerved into the other lane of traffic ending both Kat's and her big sister's lives, Kagome would have been killed too but she had something protecting her, something was pushing out the thousands of shards of glass that she had in her skin, but she never really knew how bad it was, the only remaining scar was on her forehead. By the time she had reached the hospital all of her wounds were healed except for the one on her forehead. She never really understood how she was alive and the rest were dead, her best friend, the person that was sitting there right beside her in the back of the car was dead_.

After reading her grandfather's books and coming to understand that she carried the Shikon Jewel inside of her she knew that must have played a role in saving her life. That day she found out that her friend had died and it had never settled with her, she never got over it, Kate was more or less a sister to Kagome and vice versa, and that was why she never had any more friends. Slowly she turned the water off and got out, she dried herself off and dried her hair and there it was, the mark on her forehead, the crescent moon shaped scar that would always be a reminder to her, that she should have died that same day too but instead she would have to go in life remembering that god-awful night. Gently Kagome rubbed the scar,

"I'm so sorry Kat," Kagome closing her eyes as that horrid night replayed over in her head so clearly. She lost her grip she had on the edge of the sink and fell to the floor on her knees, Sota walked in to use the bathroom,

"Sis!" Sota shutting the door,

"Shut up Sota, I don't want mom knowing," Kagome whispered as she shook. It wasn't the first time that the memory had hit her like that, the accident was the reason that they moved from the States to Japan, her mother thought that the change of scenery would liven Kagome up. Sota grabbed her towel, he wrapped the towel around her naked form, Kagome could hear her mother ascending the stairs,

"Lock the door, tell her I slipped and fell and hit my head and you are cleaning me up," Kagome softly whispered, he quickly ran to the door and locked it.

"Kagome, honey, are you alright?" her mother knocking on the door,

"She just slipped and fell, I'm just cleaning her up mom," Sota screamed. That was her excuse every time, she had used the excuses so many times that she was thought to be clumsy. Kagome could hear her mother mumbling that she needed to be more careful, she smirked,

"Thanks Sota," Kagome holding her head,

"Your scar has opened up again, its bleeding," Sota getting a clean cloth and cleaning her wound, when she was all cleaned up, she put her comfortable clothes on,

"I'm okay Sota," Kagome assured him, she started to walk out with her dirty clothes and towel.

"Is that the reason you don't have any friends, sis?" Sota softly, she hesitated,

"Yeah," Kagome answered him without turning around and headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen and noticing her mother making supper she tried to sneak by unnoticed to throw her dirty clothes and towel into the wash,

"Supper will be ready in a minute," her mother turning to her, she had noticed the drying blood on her daughter's forehead,

"Looks like you cut your head a bit," her mother digging around in the cabinets, she found some Motrin and popped out two for Kagome, she filled a glass of water for her and gave her the pills,

"Thanks mom," Kagome swallowing the pills and drinking the glass of water,

"Why don't you take a nap before dinner and I'll wake you up when dinner is ready, you look like you could use some sleep," her mother explained. Kagome nodded and walked upstairs and into her bedroom shutting the door and throwing herself onto her bed, almost as soon as she got comfortable, she fell into a deep sleep. Again the dreams came, the man stood there looking straight at her, his eyes that were so full of life and seemed to gleamer at one time were now so dull and dim and glittered with despair,

"I'll save you, I will find a way to save you," Kagome desperate to save this creature, she saw that he wore some type of metal collar, she looked around in her dream trying to find the keys, she found the guards who were guarding his cage, asleep. As she looked closer she found a set of keys, she peered at the watch on his wrist reading the time, 12:11pm, she tried every key to unlock the cage door, paying close attention to which key it was, the last one worked, she carefully opened the door.

"Come on you're free," Kagome whispered,

"The collar woman," the handsome man coldly spat out,

"I'll take care of it, but if you don't hurry now you wont be able to get out of here," Kagome explained in a whisper, suddenly a shot rang out, Kagome didn't know what had hit her, she looked down at her side and put her hand to the red stuff that started to stream out of her side, she glanced back up to the man as she slumped to the floor.


	6. Not in the house

Sesshomaru jerked awake, he looked around at the guards he realized that the ring master had killed the young woman that was trying to save him and oddly enough she looked like Kikyo only in these future clothes that the humans wore now. He didn't take too well to that, he started snarling and growling and wanted out of the cage that had served as his home for so long.

"Hey you fucking mutt, sit down and stop the noise and I might just give you something good to eat," the ring master taunting Sesshomaru,

"When this Sesshomaru gets out of this contraption you will be the first to die," Sesshomaru giving the pathetic excuse of a man a death glare because he was having to follow orders with that damn collar on his neck, he despised these low life humans trying to order him around like a damn dog for years now. The man just stood there laughing at him,

"You, who do you think will ever try and save you, all these people are scared as hell of you, you are a monster, a blood cold killer, no one will ever help you and live to see the light of day," the ringmaster laughing at him.

"This Sesshomaru will be the one that has the last laugh, when he slices you in pieces," Sesshomaru cold and heartlessly. Kagome had woke up from the dream, her breathing labored,

"Sesshomaru, I will save you if it is the last thing I do," Kagome softly but with determination. Slowly she got up and walked do the living room,

"Hi honey did you get any sleep?" her mother asked,

"Not really, is dinner ready?" Kagome yawning,

"Almost, I guess grandpa's books are having effects on you," her mother giving her a smirk.

"I like grandpa's book, it keeps me connected to him," Kagome strongly,

"What do you find so interesting about those books?" her mother confused.

"I found out that I was a reincarnation of a famous miko priestess, I like learning about the history, they don't have running water or tv and it is still exciting," Kagome shrugged.

"You should try reading them sometime," Kagome suggested,

"Maybe I should, you do make it sound very interesting," her mother seeming like she would change her mind about the way she saw those history books. Kagome smirked and shook her head, her mother finished dinner,

"Go get your brother, its time to eat," her mother explained.

"Alright," Kagome running up to Sota's room, she knocked on the door,

"Sota, time to eat," Kagome screamed through the door. Sota jumped up and opened the door,

"Are you feeling better?" Sota softly, she smiled,

"I'm okay Sota, come on lets go eat," Kagome putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I don't want you to be depressed sis," Sota explained,

"Well, that's why I have you, grandpa's books and mom, there's things to keep my mind off of the past," Kagome whispered. Sota giggled as they walked down the stairs together, her mother turned to see what was so funny,

"Its an inside joke mom," Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"Someone at school was telling me about that guy that can turn into a giant white dog, apparently its not magic either," Kagome seriously as they ate,

"So, you think it's a demon don't you?" her mother assumed,

"Actually I do, I think it's the Great Dog Demon's son, Sesshomaru, you know mother they can live quite long," Kagome explained.

"Could I keep him, I mean if it is him?" Kagome asked, her mother's eyes grew wide, she laughed,

"Sure hun, you can keep the demon, what do you plan on doing if it is him?" her mother asked,

"I am going to free him from that cage," Kagome strongly, her mother laughed harder this time.

"Kagome, he belongs to the circus, if you did that they would file a lawsuit on us, he belongs with them, there is no place for demons in this world," her mother explained. Kagome grew upset quickly,

"He doesn't belong in a cage mother, he's a… being too, he could learn to live as a human here, you don't know him so how can you judge?" Kagome harshly.

"Sit down and eat your food, there will be no more talking about demons at this table or in this house, understood!" her mother getting annoyed. Kagome huffed,

"Of course mother," she gritting her teeth, finally dinner was over again Kagome and her little brother cleaned the dishes and they went back to their rooms, Kagome pulled out her books and ran her fingers through her hair,

"Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled. When she finally finished her homework she was exhausted, she laid down in her bed and fell asleep instantly.


	7. Breaking Free

Again Sesshomaru came to her in her dreams, this time she found the keys quickly, she then looked around for a set of keys that would unlock Sesshomaru's collar,

"Who has the keys to that collar?" Kagome quietly.

"They call him the ring master," Sesshomaru coldly in a low voice,

"Great, I know something that might work," Kagome unlocking the cage, Sesshomaru stepped out.

"Bend down, I need to see the key hole," Kagome strongly, he hesitated, he watched the doorway, suddenly the ring master came in and fired a gun at Kagome, Sesshomaru stepped in front of the bullet and caught the bullet in the chest, he slid down to the ground in front of Kagome.

"Run," Sesshomaru growled,

"I wont leave you," Kagome standing her ground, she quickly put her hand over the collar and it fell from Sesshomaru's neck to the floor. A little of his blood seeped from his mouth and he started laughing, slowly the bullet was being rejected through his skin and the wound healed. The ring master dropped the gun as Sesshomaru slowly stood straight up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please, do not kill him, you will be caged up in another cell if you kill him, right now you are free! Come on, please, just…run, run away with me," Kagome begging softly but strongly. Sesshomaru was far above running away from this guy that had tortured him for so long in that cage, he rammed his hand and claws though the ring master. Kagome jerked awake, sweating,

"Sesshomaru," Kagome started crying. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes,

_~A miko who possesses the jewel, but she is not the half breed's wench, she is different, this is quite interesting.~ _Sesshomaru giving off a toothy smile, letting his fangs show.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" the ring master banging on the cage,

"It's close, in a few days this Sesshomaru will be having the last laugh," Sesshomaru giving him an evil grin. The ring master laughed a little,

"Look around you, you dumb mutt, there is no one here to help you out, besides if you did try to leave, no one has the collar key but me, you are going nowhere," the ring master laughing as he walked away.

_~She will come, she is not afraid, there is not a scent on her that smells like fear, just determination.~ _Sesshomaru confused. Kagome went through her daily routine for school, showering, dressing, grooming, eating and got done just in time to catch a ride with her mother to school. Today was Thursday, one more day till the circus, she had a well mapped out plan, she also had a plan B too just incase she couldn't unlock the collar with her unused powers. She needed to plan the time just right so she nor Sesshomaru would be shot, today was the day, the last day to come up with a sure plan, a sure plan to get Sesshomaru out, unseen by the ring master. She knew where the keys were, she knew which key it was that unlocked the cage door, but she was unsure if her powers would actually work on the collar and the only thing that she had to back her powers up if they didn't work was a pick tool, which she knew how to use well but she had no idea if the collar was magic or not, it did control Sesshomaru but it also had some kind of key to unlock it.

"If nothing else, I will be wounded by a bullet so Sesshomaru wont fight and kill this guy," Kagome strongly.

"Did you say something honey?" Kagome's mother noticing she had said something.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just still exhausted, there must be a full moon out or something," Kagome rubbing her face.

"If you want I can make you some tea tonight before you go to bed, maybe that would help," her mother explained.

"Maybe, I don't know," Kagome almost falling asleep in the car.

"You have to do something honey, look at you, you're almost asleep now," her mother concerned,

"I'll be alright mom," Kagome rubbing her face. Kagome and Sota were dropped off at school and their mother went on to work.

"Sis, you are getting bags under your eyes, you are dreaming about Sesshomaru, aren't you?" Sota asked, Kagome growled.

"Yeah, how would you know?" Kagome sighed,

"Well, one you are growling like a dog, two you talk in your sleep," Sota giggled a little. Kagome blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"He is the new side show at the circus, isn't he?" Sota feeling bad for Sesshomaru,

"I think so, but I am going to bust him out of there," Kagome getting testy.

"Calm down now, just don't do anything without a plan, you always need a plan in doing things like that," Sota strongly. Kagome laughed a little,

"When did you become the big tactic?" Kagome confused.

"I watch TV, I play video games, a kid has got to learn some tactic doesn't he?" Sota shrugged. Kagome shook her head and messed up his hair,

"Go, or you will be late for class," Kagome walking into the building and to her class. As she took her seat the teacher started class.

"Tomorrow we will be having a test on the two chapters we have covered in class, so take the time and look over those chapters tonight, if you will turn to page 201, we will begin," the teacher explained.

_~Great, there goes my planning time for tonight.~ _Kagome mentally growling. Soon the day was over and Hojo was waiting with Kagome on her mother,

"So, looking forward to the new side show at the circus?" Hojo making small talk,

"Not really," Kagome huffed,

"It's going to be cool, looks like you would be more interested in something like that," Hojo confused,

"There's nothing interesting about the circus, do you know they are really cruel to those beautiful animals? Grow up Hojo, this is our last year of high school, you act like Sota's age sometimes," Kagome getting in her mother's car and riding off. Hojo looked at the car with dotted eyes,

"Kagome must be growing up," Hojo thinking she sounded like his own mother. Kagome laid her head back and closed her eyes.

_~I don't know if you can hear my thoughts but I am still coming for you, I will get you out.~ _Kagome so tiredly thought to herself, she fell asleep before they even got a mile down the road. This time when Sesshomaru visited her, he just stared at her, she could read the look in his eyes, she bowed her head in return,

"You can stay at my place till you figure out where and what you are going to be doing, don't worry, no one will tell anyone that you are staying with us, you'll be safe there," Kagome seeing that he only had one arm.

"You know this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru coldly,

"Only because my grandpa left me his Feudal Era history books, it is very interesting, but I always wondered who your mother was," Kagome looking up at him.

"Hn, you do not fear this deadly Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru confronting Kagome, she shrugged,

"You are a very beautiful creature, I know I am a human and if I lived in the Feudal Era I would be called a miko but I will not harm you, you are a full blood demon who has yokai blood running through your veins, I just want to free you from this kind of life," Kagome shrugged.

"You would risk your human life for this Sesshomaru, is it that you wish to die?" Sesshomaru keeping his cold statue of emotionless expression on his face. Kagome laughed a little,

"I should have died along time ago," Kagome softly as she turned her head away. Normally Sesshomaru would not stand for talk with a human nor would he stand for doing what he really had no choice over but this human was the most intellectual human he had ever met, slowly he turned her head toward him, with a claw he gently pushed aside her black-raven locks and there in the middle of her forehead was mark, just like his, a crescent moon, her mark was lightly glowing pink.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru how you received such a mark," Sesshomaru letting go of her chin, she huffed,

"It happened when I was 13 ½, I was riding in a car with my best friend in the world, it was at night, her older sister was driving, it was raining pretty hard, we hydroplaned and ran into the other lane of traffic, Kate and her sister died, I was barely touched, that is how I received the scar," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru stared at her,

_~This miko should be crying by now, like most humans, she is an interesting one.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"It was years ago," Kagome strongly as she yawned,

"And you still have no friends," Sesshomaru assumed,

"Didn't want anymore, humans are too weak, we die very easy, Kate was young, she was just a child, she had no reason to die," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru bowed his head to her,

"You have earned this Sesshomaru's trust and respect," Sesshomaru coldly and stoically.

"May I ask one thing Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome addressing him by his title,

"Yes," Sesshomaru huffed,

"Please, do not kill anyone," Kagome strongly, Sesshomaru growled,

"The humans have beat this Sesshomaru, he has to return them the treatment that they have bestowed on him, his pride will be lost," Sesshomaru growling.

"If you will do this for me, I will try my best to return you to the Feudal Era if you wish and I will also try my best to give you your arm back in the working condition, but it will take time, I do not understand the power I hold or how to use it, but if you kill those men you will be caged for the rest of your life because it is a crime," Kagome almost crying. Sesshomaru was stunned, she was almost crying over him, pleading him not to wind up in another cage.

"So be it," Sesshomaru thinking it was a good trade that benefited him and all she wanted was him not to kill anyone.

"No one will find out about any of this, my word is good, but you would be an awesome date to prom," Kagome mumbling the last part.

"Miko, what is this prom?" Sesshomaru catching her mumbled words,

"It's a dance, a human gathering, its my last high school dance, you wouldn't like it, forget I ever said that last part," Kagome laughing a little,

"This Sesshomaru has balls in order to find a suitable mate," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Balls are where demons and demonesses gather I suppose?" Kagome assuming,

"You are correct, this Sesshomaru has yet to take a mate because all they are after is this Sesshomaru's power and fortune, they have no need to know him," Sesshomaru coldly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who was your mother, did your father not love your mother?" Kagome wanting to know,

"You ask too many questions Lady Kagome, this Sesshomaru gives you the order to sleep tonight, you will need it tomorrow night," Sesshomaru placing his hand on her shoulder,

"Thank you my lord and please accept this," Kagome standing on her toes and holding her balance by gently putting her hands on his shoulders, she gently gave him a kiss on the cheek, she lowered herself back down and started walking away.

"Lady Kagome, what is a date?" Sesshomaru curiously,

"It's a nice evening out with the person or demoness that you like and would enjoy getting to know them better, you dress up and you go to dinner and a movie, of course the male always pays and you talk about yourselves, a date to Prom usually the male picks the female up in a long car called a limo and they let the girl's parents take their pictures and they go to dinner, oh and the male gives the female a flower thing that attaches to their wrist and after dinner they go to Prom where they dance and some get hotel room after Prom and they do stuff, things that mates would only do or married people," Kagome blushed a little, Sesshomaru gave her an evil grin when he saw her blushing.

"Anyways, you gave me an order so I am going to go and try to fulfill your wish I just hope no dreams plague me tonight," Kagome rubbing her face.

"You shall rest soundly tonight," Sesshomaru added in a monotone voice, Kagome bowed her head and left. Sesshomaru woke up,

_~A strange but quite interesting miko indeed.~ _Sesshomaru taking more pleasure then he should, dreaming about her. Kagome woke up, she found herself in her mother's car parked at her house,

"That was strange, he actually carried on a conversation with me, the Lord Sesshomaru, the most ruthless dog demon in the Feudal Era actually talked to me, Kagome Higurashi, maybe he sees that I'm not a threat to him," Kagome shaking her head, she got out and walked to the house,

_~The Lord Sesshomaru go to Prom with a human, not in a million years.~ _Kagome shrugged.

"Hey mom," Kagome yawning,

"Honey, did you not get any sleep?" her mother concerned,

"A little," Kagome lying so her mother wouldn't kill herself worrying about her.

"I'll make you some tea after your studying tonight," her mother explained,

"I will probably fall asleep studying tonight," Kagome rubbing her face,

"Well if you want you can eat your supper in your room, so you can get some studying done," her mother suggested,

"I want to eat with you guys, if that's alright," Kagome sitting at the little island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah, its alright, but instead of doing the dishes I want you to go to your room and study," her mother strongly.

"Alright, I could use the extra time to study, I have a test tomorrow," Kagome sighed,

"Don't forget you are taking Sota to the circus tomorrow night," her mother reminding her.

"Are you going to let me borrow the car?" Kagome wondering how they were going to get there.

"Yeah, but you be careful, we can't afford another one," her mother explained, Kagome nodded,

"I will mom, after school lets out for the weekend I will go and get a job somewhere and help pay the bills," Kagome explained.

"It would help but we aren't that bad off, yet," her mother softly,

"Well, if nothing else you could put it in the saving account and if you ever need it its there," Kagome shrugged.

"That's a good idea honey," her mother impressed that Kagome was being mature,

"Call Sota down and grab some plates and set the table," her mother explained, Kagome nodded, she ran and got her brother while her mother sat the food on the table.

"Grab a plate Sota, I'll fix you a drink," Kagome grabbing two plates and two glasses, she handed him a plate and pulled out the milk and fixed their drinks and she joined Sota and her mother at the table.

"After dinner I want you up in your room and studying," her mother explained,

"Thank you," Kagome stuffing her face so she could get onto her studying. Once she finished, she put her dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to her bedroom and started to study. Around 9 p.m. her mother went up to her room to take her some water. Slowly her mother cracked the door and saw her daughter asleep, she walked over to Kagome and shook her,

"Kagome, hun, wake up," her mother softly.

"Mom, what time is it?" Kagome sleepily,

"Its 9:03, why don't you go to bed?" her mother suggested.

"I need to study, just for thirty more minutes," Kagome rubbing her face,

"I brought you some water," her mother softly.

"Thanks mom," Kagome grabbing the nice cool refreshing water, she drank half the glass and sat it on a coaster on her desk.

"Get some sleep honey," her mother kissing Kagome's forehead,

"Thanks mom, you know you don't have to worry about me so much," Kagome smiling,

"I know hun but I am your mother, I can't help but worry about you and Sota," her mother explained. They hugged and pulled away,

"I love you honey," her mother kissing her forehead,

"I love you too mom," Kagome watching her leaving the room.

"Goodnight honey," her mother returning the smile and shutting the door. Kagome stood up and stretched, groaning she returned to her desk and started studying again. Again she fell asleep at her desk and shortly after she was visited by Sesshomaru.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru has ordered you to sleep, you cannot sleep like this," Sesshomaru coldly,

"Go to bed and rest," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Huh," Kagome confused by him,

"This Sesshomaru spoke clearly, he will not repeat himself again," he giving her a glare. Kagome nodded, she walked over to him and hugged him,

"Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome softly, he was took by surprise but he found himself hugging her back.

_~She reminds this Sesshomaru of little Rin.~ _Sesshomaru thought,

"Goodnight miko, sleep soundly, you will need your strength," Sesshomaru placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes and when she opened them again she found herself sitting at her desk. She rubbed her face and drank the rest of the water and crawled into bed and soon fell asleep.


	8. The big night

The alarm went off and Kagome's eyes shot open, she smiled and jumped up out of the bed,

"Yes I got sleep!" Kagome jumped up. She ran to her closet and grabbed her uniform and rushed to the bathroom. Jumping into the shower she turned the shower on and started to shower, she acted as if she were a child on a sugar high,

"I got some sleep, I got some sleep," Kagome sung as she showered. When she was finished she jumped out and rubbed her body dry,

"I got some sleep," Kagome giggled as she dried her hair and threw on her uniform and socks and bounded downstairs.

"Hey honey, you are up early, did you get some sleep last night?" her mother assumed.

"Yes," Kagome greeting her with a big smile,

"Good, so are you ready for the test you are having today?" her mother giving her some breakfast,

"I think so," Kagome starting to eat.

"Hurry and eat and I'll drop you off at school," her mother leaving the kitchen and went to check on Sota. Kagome thought about the full blooded demon that she was busting out tonight,

_~Am I getting too attached to this guy, he is the Lord Sesshomaru, he doesn't want a human, it wouldn't work anyway, he is from the Feudal Era and I don't belong in that era, he hates humans anyway.~ _Kagome thought to herself as she ate and drank her orange juice.

"Hey Sota, you sleepy head today huh," Kagome asked,

"Its so I can party with you tonight," Sota smiling, she giggled,

"I don't know how much of a party it will be, we are just going to get dinner and go to the circus," Kagome laughed a little.

"Its always a party with you sis," Sota liked hanging with his older sister. Kagome hugged her brother,

"Thanks Sota, hey we could play some video games when we get back if you can stay awake long enough," Kagome explained.

"Cool, yeah," Sota nodding his head,

"Here, have some," Kagome giving him a plate full of breakfast, she jumped down and grabbed a glass for Sota and poured some Orange Juice for him. After they were done eating and their mother was done getting ready they all piled into the car and headed for school. As the day wore on, Kagome took her test and knew most of the answers to the questions, she was getting nervous about that night, she knew she had to help Lord Sesshomaru and she worried that she would be killed trying to get away, she was also worried about being too attached to the handsome demon that she was saving that night.

_~He wouldn't let me die, surely after I release him from that damn cage.~ _Kagome thought to herself,

"Hey Kagome," Hojo meeting her in the hall,

"Hey Hojo," Kagome smirked,

"You seem well rested, so you ready to be amazed tonight at the circus?" Hojo excitedly. Kagome rolled her eyes and giggle a little,

"If the circus can amaze me then I would probably faint," Kagome shrugged.

"I'm sure Sota will have a good time, at least," Hojo calming down a little,

"As long as the kid has fun I guess that's all that really matters," Kagome wanting someone to have fun at her expense. Soon school was over and her mom and brother were waiting for her, she jumped in and they left for home.

"How did you do on the test?" her mother asked,

"I pretty much aced it, maybe a few I didn't get, but I think I did pretty good on it, so Sota are you ready to party tonight?" Kagome poking at her brother,

"Sure thing sis, I've got it planned out, the circus is at the end of town so I'll nap on the way back and we'll be able to play some video games tonight," Sota explained.

"Sounds like a good strategy you have going on," Kagome laughing a little. Later that night Kagome and her brother went out to eat at Wacdonalds and then went to the circus, Kagome parked her mother's car and got out, she walked around and opened the door up and shook her sleeping brother. Sota jerked awake,

"Huh?" Sota wide eyed,

"Hey Kagome, hey Sota, you ready for the circus man, its going to be awesome," Hojo excitedly, Sota got out and gave him a puzzled look, he looked up at his sis.

"Its okay, he's not as crazy as he seems," Kagome locking the doors to the car. Kagome held Sota's hand,

"Calm down Hojo, you're freaking my brother out," Kagome rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I thought I could get little man here some cotton candy," Hojo being nice,

"I'm up for it, can I Kagome?" Sota asked.

"Of course, I'll come too, I want some popcorn," Kagome still hanging onto Sota. They all got their snacks and grabbed a front row seat, Hojo sat by Sota and Sota sat by Kagome, they waited for the show to start, the clowns did their goofy stuff and Kagome laughed to herself,

_~Hojo would be good at that.~ _she thought. Next the elephants and then the flying trapeze stunts and then the show everyone had waited for.

"We have a brand new addition to the show, this man will change into a huge beast, he has been around since the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru the king of all dogs," the ring master taking the cover off the cage. Everyone gasped at the sight of him standing in his beautiful attire of white and red outdated clothes, Kagome thought he was the most beautiful male she had ever laid eyes on. She stared at his golden orbs, she could tell he was dying in that cage, tears stung her eyes as his gaze seemed to concentrate on her brown eyes. He gave her a slight nod, a tear rolled down her rolled down her face,

_~Sesshomaru.~ _Kagome not knowing if she could watch what was to come, the ring master let Sesshomaru out of the cage,

"As the human eye can see he is a human man, now watch as I command him to change into the beast he was born as," the ring master shouted, the metal thing around Sesshomaru's neck gave him a jolt, he was sent to his knees, Kagome's miko powers were flaring because she had never in her life been so pissed at something a few of the lights exploded, Sesshomaru had turned into his demon dog form, he could feel anger pouring off of her and her miko powers fighting to come out, she took one look at him and started to bawl like a baby and ran out.

_~She cries for us Sesshomaru, she must care about us a lot, take her as your own, our own, our mate, cant you see it breaks her heart to see you being treated this way.~_ the beast talking to him.

_~She does hold great sadness for this Sesshomaru but he could never allow it, father died because of his human mate and this Sesshomaru will never let his father's fate fall upon him.~ _Sesshomaru strongly.

_~Your father, our father loved Izayoi very much, he gave his life up for his family, he couldn't protect his pack but he did save them both in the end, a human will never be your down fall, she is powerful and so are we.~ _his beast explained.

_~I said no, this Sesshomaru will not let some human into his life even if she is powerful.~ _Sesshomaru growled, Kagome was leaning against the car,

_~Kagome, you have to calm down, if you let emotions get the best of you, you wont be able to do this, save it for later, when you actually manage to rescue him.~_ Kagome drying her face.

"Hey Kagome, are you alright?" Hojo walking out alone with her brother,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I…I just haven't been getting much sleep that's all," Kaogme glancing at her little brother, she saw the look in his eyes, she nodded and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Come on sis, we can go home if you want," Sota explained,

"We can stay, I'm fine," Kagome sighing,

"Are you sure?" Sota making sure she was alright,

"I'm sure, come on guys," Kagome looking at her watch 8 PM, she breathed deeply, she followed the guys back into the circus and sat down, she studied everything around her and took some mental notes, she saw the whip that the ring master held and decided if she got into trouble that she would use the whip against the ring master herself.


	9. A lord owes a miko

Kagome was thinking on her way home,

_~I have to keep my emotions at bay.~ _Kagome thought to herself. Once they made it home she gave her mother the keys, then ran up to her room and found her old cloak with a hood her mother had made for one Halloween, she thought of other things she might possibly need. Finally she was ready to go, she went into her brother's room and started playing video games till 10:30 at night.

"Sorry, gotta go buddy," Kagome messing his hair up,

"Be careful sis," Sota warning her.

"I will be," Kagome grabbing her stuff and going out her bedroom window and jumping from the balcony. She grabbed her bicycle and rode into the darkness with her black cape as cover. As she approached the circus, she glanced at her watch, 11 PM she nodded once, parking her bike away from the circus and quickly and quietly made her way to the back of the tent. She glanced in the opening of the tent, she had her tools ready in case she needed them, there was a guard walking around and inspecting things, but he left, Kagome quietly as possible got Sesshomaru's attention, he glanced in the direction of the guard, he motioned for her to come to him. Kagome silently ran to his cage, she placed her hand on the lock and broke it open, Kagome pointed to the neck collar, he bent down and she broke it off using her powers, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, they were on their way out when a couple of guards were standing between them and their exit, Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's clawed hand, she forced all her power out, she felt the warmth flowing into her veins and she placed both hands up with a light purple color of power coming out of her palms, knocking both guards out. There was suddenly a sharp, excruciating pain in her right side, she placed her hand on her side and pulled her hand away. Blood her blood, Sesshomaru had shook off the extremely loud, ear piercing bang and grabbed Kagome in his arm before she had a chance to fall and flew out of the tent in his power light ball before any bullets could penetrate his body. He flew to the high mountains so no one could find them, then he landed. Sesshomaru looked at the young miko in his arms, her blood was pouring out of her wound and onto his attire.

"You have to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding," Kagome groaned, Sesshomaru nodded once, he had landed by a hot spring that was still around, he knew it wasn't proper but he figured she would be more comfortable if she was relaxing in the hot spring while he dug the bullet out but first he had to get the metal out of her body. So he laid her down on the ground, he got her shirt off and her bra,

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered,

"Relax, this Sesshomaru has to clean your wound after he removes the metal in your side, he will not harm you," Sesshomaru looking at the wound, she nodded,

"Relax, this will hurt," Sesshomaru wiping away the blood from the hole, he dug around in the hole till he found the metal and pulled it out of her side, she lightly moaned, he looked at her,

"It is done, miko, you will heal yourself now with your power," Sesshomaru instructed, she had her eyes closed but her heart was still beating,

_~She has fainted, you should heal her, it is your fault that she is bleeding to death.~ _his beast explained. Sesshomaru glanced down at her,

_~She did exhaust all her powers, you doesn't have enough power to heal herself.~ _Sesshomaru thought, he leaned down and licked her wound and it closed, he cleaned her wound with his tongue, he lavished her blood, she tasted so sweet, the sweetness of the innocent. Slowly he pulled away and got the rest of her clothes off and got his attire stripped from his person and got her up in his arm and walked into the spring, she groaned as her body hit the hot water,

"You're okay, this Sesshomaru has healed your wound, soon her powers will start to heal the damage done inside," Sesshomaru explained coolly.

"Thank you, Lord…" Kagome passing back out, he secretly kept the smashed up metal they called a bullet, to remind him what the Shikon No Tama maiden had done for him. He cleaned her off the best he could and got her out, she would freeze high in these mountains if he didn't find her home, he placed her in his outside layer of his attire and wrapped her up. He sniffed her scent on her clothes, so he could track her scent to her home, he flew off, back the way they had came and picked up her scent and got her home. Once he found her home he looked for any open windows and found one, he flew up to the balcony and got her through the window,

_~This is her room.~ _Sesshomaru smelling her lavender and rose scent all around her room. Gently he sat her in a chair and pulled back her blankets on her bed, then picked her up and laid her under the blankets, he pulled them down a little so he could see the wound, it was still red and looked irritated a bit but it was closed. He pulled the blankets over her,

_~It shall be healed over night, she shall be fine.~_ Sesshomaru explained to himself.

_~So what do we do now, where do we hide?~ _his beast asked,

_~We shall rest here till morning, this Sesshomaru has a debt to pay the miko, so he will stay to make sure she is fine.~ _Sesshomaru explained to his beast.

_~Her mother should truly hate us, her father will surely try to dispose of us.~ _his beast explained.

_~We shall not harm her family, she has saved this Sesshomaru.~ _Sesshomaru explained. Kagome started to toss and turn,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru moving to her side, he sat on the edge of the bed, slowly she opened her eyes,

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we?" Kagome asked in a whisper,

"You are home," Sesshomaru moving his hand to her forehead, she was sweating and her forehead was hot,

"You are running a fever," Sesshomaru softly.

"The bathroom is one room to the left down the hall, you have to find the Tylenol bottle and get two out, it will reduce my fever," Kagome explained, he saw an empty glass on her desk, he nodded and took the glass and walked out into the hall and proceeded to find the bathroom. Once he found the bathroom he looked through the medicine cabinet and found the pills and filled the glass with water, he heard someone walking down the hall and knew it wasn't Kagome, he stood still, the door opened and he looked down his nose at the little boy. The little boy rubbed his eyes,

"Um, hi, Lord Sesshomaru?" the little boy asked,

"Yes, I brought your sister home, I require assistance," Sesshomaru showing him the bottle,

"You have to line the arrows up and then pop the lid up," the little boy standing in the doorway, Sesshomaru did as he said and the lid popped up,

"How many does it take to lower a fever?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Two for adults," the little boy explained,

"Thank you, what does this Sesshomaru address you by?" Sesshomaru asked,

"My name is Sota, um, I need to use the bathroom," Sota pointing to the toilet. Sesshomaru nodded and walked out,

"Your welcome Lord Sesshomaru," Sota bowing, Sesshomaru nodded and walked back to Kagome. He walked into the room,

"Who are you?" an older woman asked.


	10. A miko and a lord

"Mom this is, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, my mother," Kagome still a little out of it, Sesshomaru nodded to her mother,

"I found the pills you told me about, you shall take them," Sesshomaru holding them out to her in the palm of his clawed hand, she slowly stretched her arm the short distance and gently picked the pills up and popped them in her mouth, her mother saw something small drop out of the lord's undergarments, but he seemed to being caring for her daughter instead of paying any attention to it, he moved his hand under her neck and gently lifted her head so she could drink the offered water he held in the glass.

"Rest Kagome," Sesshomaru brushing her hair away from her forehead and checking her temperature again, he felt the scar that he had missed before, he looked at her forehead, he stared, there was a mark, the same mark of the house of moon.

"Woman, you will show me pictures of this wreck that she was in," Sesshomaru harshly, her mother nodded, she sat down at the computer in Kagome's room, she brought up the pictures and the accident report in the paper,

"Here, what's so important about her scar?" her mother asked,

"It is the house of moon marking," Sesshomaru moving his bangs to the side, she found the same marking on his forehead,

"So you are him, Lord Sesshomaru, my father tried to tell us that you weren't a myth, I will make up the guest bedroom for you," Kagome's mother about to walk out of the room.

"I shall stay by your daughter's side, this Sesshomaru is in her debt," Sesshomaru not tearing his eyes off the screen of the computer,

"What kind of breakfast do you prefer?" her mother asked,

"I will take care of my own, but this Sesshomaru appreciates your hospitality," Sesshomaru explained coolly.

"Are you aware that your daughter is carrying the Shikon Jewel in her body? That is the only reason your daughter is still alive, that wreck should have killed her," Sesshomaru strongly. There came a gasp, Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the older woman,

"So everything is true, my father was talking about the well on the shrine saying it was a passageway to another time, I guess you are from that time, and that is your way home, you are not safe here, and I suppose my daughter is not safe anymore here either, once she is well she will take you to your time," her mother explained. Sesshomaru nodded,

"I will bring a wet cloth for you to keep on her head, it will help break her fever," her mother explained.

_~Definitely, she could have only survived if it was the jewel inside her body, no human could have survived something like that, but there has to be more behind that scar on her forehead, it could not be a mere accident that the scar turned into the house of moon mark, father, are you up to something? Are you and the Kamis planning on something? It will never work, this Sesshomaru will not take a mere human miko as a mate, not even if she is the Shikon No Tama priestess.~ _Sesshomaru growled as he thought to himself. Sesshomaru glanced at the girl lying in bed,

_~You realize you owe her for saving your ass, if she can get us home you owe her even more, and if she manages to give you your arm back, well, lets just say…~ _Sesshomaru's beast being interrupted,

_~Be quiet, you are grating on this Sesshomaru's last nerves.~ _Sesshomaru holding his head.

"Here, just place it on her forehead and when it starts to get warm turn it over and use that side, and if it gets too warm, go to the bathroom and wet it with cold water and ring it out," her mother explained.

"Miss Higurashi, why are you and your daughter so nice to a full demon blooded demon such as myself?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My daughter does it because she must like the stories in the scrolls or maybe because around you she feels as if she is home and has at least one friend to care about, I do it because my daughter believes in people, or at least she used to, she has a big heart and cares at least for you, I just, I try to look at things like she does, she is fragile though, she wont put herself in the past again because she lost her best friend in that wreck, she has built walls around her heart so she would never feel that pain again and it looks as if you broke at least one wall down," Kagome's mother smiling.

"How did this Sesshomaru do that?" Sesshomaru staring at a spot on the window as he thought out loud.

"With you being near in a sense you have given her my father back Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, she had looked mangled up beyond recognition and in a coma, but now she looked as if nothing bad had ever happened to her. He took the cloth from her mother and moved over to the bed, he crawled under the covers with her and sat behind her with her laying up against his chest, he brushed her bangs back and held the cloth on her forehead,

"This Sesshomaru is very appreciative for the hospitality that you have shown him," Sesshomaru strongly. Ms. Higurashi bowed,

"Kagome was in a coma after the wreck, for how long? Did she ever stop breathing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She didn't stop breathing in the hospital, but I don't know about before that, she was in a coma for two weeks, but in those two weeks her body healed completely, the broken ribs, her crushed leg, the gashes she had, everything, it was all healed," her mother explained.

"It was because her powers healed her," Sesshomaru gently rubbing the sweat off Kagome's forehead and face,

"I made a necklace out of your keepsake, this way, you can wear it if you like," Kagome's mother explained, she slipped it into his clawed hand and stepped away,

"Well, goodnight I guess, and Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for saving my daughter," Kagome's mother thanking him,

"It was my honor, she saved my life at the risk for hers, so I owed her, miss Higurashi, may I ask what happened to Kagome's father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He was killed in a car wreck when my son was a baby," Ms. Higurashi explained,

"I apologize," Sesshomaru bowing his head,

"It was a while back, but he is always with all of us and watching over us," Ms. Higurashi's eyes shining with tears. Sesshomaru stared at her,

"Your daughter possesses strength, she gets it from her mother," Sesshomaru having a new respect for the woman.

"I have to be strong, I have a family to protect and care for, once you find someone to have a family with, you shall be the strongest lord in the lands," Ms. Higurashi smirked. Sesshomaru angled his head a little,

"Goodnight Ms. Higurashi," Sesshomaru coolly, she bowed again and left the room, shutting the door to give them some privacy. Sesshomaru's father's words played in his head,

_~Do you not have someone to protect?~ _Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, he gripped the bullet in his clawed hand,

_~This Sesshomaru does not need protection from weak humans.~ _Sesshomaru suddenly getting angry.

_~Kagome is pretty strong for a human, her mother seems so also.~ _his beast explained.

_~This Sesshomaru will not let a human become his mate, not in this lifetime or the coming future.~ _Sesshomaru growled as he hastily shoved the piece of metal that had been embedded in Kagome's side onto the night stand. His arms unconsciously tighten around Kagome, he was starting to fall asleep from all the excitement.


	11. A lord no longer unless

Sesshomaru woke to a startling shout downstairs,

"Get off my property before I call the cops right now!" Kagome's mother shouted. Kagome was already up and was over by her closet trying to jerk on some clothes, but she was failing, she was still considerably weak from the night before and wasn't able to maintain her balance. Sesshomaru swiftly moved behind her and held her naked waist,

"Oh, your up, good, we have to leave, they found us," Kagome jerking on a shirt, she got down in the floor and crawled to the back of her closet and got something out of the safe. She put a vile that was on a necklace around her neck, Sesshomaru stared,

"It's the Shikon Jewel," Sesshomaru stared at it, it was so pure.

"Yeah, my grandfather told me that it could open the well, it would send us back to your time, but I don't know if it will work or not," Kagome staggered. Sesshomaru held her waist again,

"Can you do that orbing thing down to that shed there?" Kagome pointing to it out her window. Before she could turn around she had been swept up and flown to the closed shed,

"Thanks," Kagome dragging the shed door open, she almost collapsed again,

"Miko, the power you hold is not at full strength, it is this Sesshomaru's turn to save you, just tell him what to do," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Hey, there they are, lets get him, the girl too, she's got some power," the men shouted, Kagome stumbled down the stairs to the well,

"Pull the lid off, then I guess we just jump in at the same time and pray it works," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru threw the covering off the well, he grabbed Kagome up in his arm and jumped in. Bright ethereal blue and pink lights surrounded them as they floated down in the well, finally Sesshomaru landed softly on the solid ground, he looked up and found bright sky and the air a lot crisper and cleaner.

"Home," Sesshomaru breathed in deeply,

"Did we make it?" Kagome confused, Sesshomaru jumped straight out of the well and landed gracefully on the meadow green grass.

"This is Sesshomaru's era," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome looked around, she unconsciously gasped at the beauty of the untouched lands,

"This is really beautiful, clean air, breathe taking lands," Kagome clutching her head and without warning falling limp against Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru glanced down at her in his arm,

_~Her powers must be healing her and that is why she is still weak. I have to get her safe to this Sesshomaru's home before every yokai in the land come after that jewel.~ _Sesshomaru seriously thought, he ran swiftly and gracefully to his home in the western lands. Once he arrived in front of his beloved sanctuary he found his half brother's stink everywhere.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the guards at the gate being completely off guard.

"This Sesshomaru is here, do I dare ask who let that despicable halfbreed in this Sesshomaru's home?" Sesshomaru asked in a low deadly tone. The guards were too stunned to speak so they pointed up to Lord Sesshomaru's study, he looked up to see the head council in his study staring down at him.

"You will listen to this Sesshomaru, let me pass so I shall tend to my guest and deal with this matter personally," Sesshomaru speaking low still, they opened the gates, Sesshomaru strolled in stoically and proudly. The maids and other guards gasped as they watched him walk in some were even brave enough to whisper behind his back, but he could still hear the words being said;

"That's our old lord, oh kami, is that what I think it is, no, it cant be, it's the Shikon No Tama!" the maids whispered. He paused for a moment, he turned,

"You will place this miko in Sesshomaru's quarters, you will watch over her and find her something fitting to wear, she will be bathing in Sesshomaru's private hot spring if she wishes to do so," Sesshomaru talking with his most trusted servant who had served his father and him, she nodded once, she led the way to his old chamber and opened the door for him to enter in. It was kept the way he remembered it, fine paintings hung on the walls, his huge bed of the finest furs and materials was still in the same place, his swords were hung in the same spot above his bed. Slowly he walked over to his bed, the maid pulled the covers down and Sesshomaru laid her down and covered her up.

"You must be tired milord, shall I fetch some breakfast for you?" the servant asked,

"Not now, this Sesshomaru has business to be dealt with," Sesshomaru huffed as he turned and walked out, stealing the vile that was around Kagome's neck. Sesshomaru didn't trust anyone since they were under his halfbreed half brother's control, nor would he trust them around the jewel, every demon wanted it for its power, all except himself that is, he would hold onto it for the time being. Swiftly he made his way down the hall to his old study, he walked into his study unannounced, he found the halfbreed sitting behind_** his **_desk like he owned it.

"Sesshomaru," the head council turned to greet him,

"Brother," Inuyasha acknowledging him, Sesshomaru's chest rumbled with a warning growl.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru, we could not have a lord disappearing on us, we decided to make your brother lord, he has a mate and is willing to have an heir, our business is done here Sesshomaru, you may stay in the castle but you lost your title, unless…" the council hesitating,

"What are you proposing?" Sesshomaru asked harshly.

"The human you brought with you is the Shikon No Tama miko, you must make her your mate in order to gain your title back and you must have your pup within the first year," the leader explained. Sesshomaru growled,

"This Sesshomaru will not mate that pathetic human, he will not become his father," Sesshomaru leaving his study with the slam of the door echoing behind him. Sesshomaru went to check on Kagome which she was still asleep, he walked in and shut and locked the door. Slowly he walked over to the chair by the window and sat down, thinking. After an hours time Kagome groaned, Sesshomaru slowly raised his head,

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Kagome softly, Sesshomaru slowly walked over to her,

"This Sesshomaru has lost his title and with it his home," Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of his bed. Kagome blinked her eyes,

"There's more to it than that," Kagome sensing his turmoil, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her,

"The only way to gain this Sesshomaru's birthright is to take you as my mate, and you would have to bear my pup the first year," Sesshomaru explained, he still had his back turned toward her.

"There is no way that you would take a human miko as a mate," Kagome mumbled out loud,

"You know this Sesshomaru well, this is not your era, you do not belong here, you and this Sesshomaru will leave tonight, we shall stay in the local village, you will learn of your true power and you will leave, this no place for you," Sesshomaru walking out and slamming the door behind him only more softly than before.


	12. Who is alive?

_~Poor guy, he has been gone so long his brother has taken over, I suspect that he does not get along with his brother for some reason.~_ Kagome thought. There was a knock at the door,

"Come in," Kagome called out, a young male of some sort, with puppy ears on top of his head came in.

"You must be the miko that bastard picked up along the way, my name is Lord Inuyasha, so where has that bastard been all this time?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome groaned a bit from the pain in her side as she tried to sit up and lean against the headboard of the bed,

"The only bastard I see here is you, you probably couldn't wait to jump at the chance of becoming a lord could you? And Lord Sesshomaru is not a bastard, I would have thought he would have told you where he might have been but it is not my place to tell you his business," Kagome almost growling at him.

"You know nothing of him, he isn't called 'killing perfection' for nothing, I should have your head for talking to me like that but you will see, you stay around him long enough and you will lose your life, he detests humans," Inuyasha growled out.

"I know enough, I know all about you and Lord Sesshomaru, you are a half breed, Lord Sesshomaru's father a great dog demon, I know that Sesshomaru had a human child he saved not long after you tore his arm off with your sword, I feel sorry for you, not only because your father died when you were born but because you are a half breed, half human and half Inu, but in my opinion you are not capable of being Lord of the West, it's a lot of responsibility and frankly, you are too immature to run this household properly," Kagome huffed.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha about to grab her by the throat and throw her out of the window,

"You will not harm her, not one hair on her," Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"Both of you out of this castle, now!" Inuyasha growled,

"The council has spoken, they will let us remain here for a night and I shall be allowed to collect my belongings, till then half breed, I suggest you get back to that paperwork before you wait too long and cause war to break out," Sesshomaru walking over to stand in between Inuyasha and Kagome,

"Hang on just a minute, she carries the jewel, Shikon No Tama, she can wish me to be a full demon and I'll gladly return your precious home to you," Inuyasha trying to strike a fair deal.

"No deal, we shall be leaving today," Sesshomaru spat in his brother's face,

"Out of this Sesshomaru's chambers now, do not make me repeat myself again," Sesshomaru taking a step toward his little brother, Inuyasha glared at him,

"Cold hearted bastard," Inuyasha growled low as he stomped out of Sesshomaru's room, slamming the door. Kagome was stunned,

"You know, it doesn't sound that bad of a deal, I wouldn't mind making a wish like that for you," Kagome softly.

"Lady Kagome, I would not have you make such a wish, it has to be a pure and selfless wish if you were to wish on it, if you choose to be selfish, the jewel will taint you, I do not wish for your pure soul to be tainted," Sesshomaru trying to make her more comfortable in his old bed.

"Rest, I shall send food," Sesshomaru explained,

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome groaning as she sat up a little more,

"Yes Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru a bit irritated,

"I was wondering if there was a place to take a bath, I like to be clean and I need to wash my wound," Kagome explained.

"Your wound is sealed, but there is my private hot spring, I shall send a servant to clean you, the healers will also be sent to inspect the area that has been sealed," Sesshomaru stoically.

"Um, no, I wouldn't want to use your personal hot spring, I wouldn't want it to stink like human," Kagome wanting to be respectful.

"Your scent does not bother this Sesshomaru as does the rest of the humans," Sesshomaru explained,

"Lord Sesshomaru, I rather not have a maid to clean me, I am very self conscious about my looks," Kagome explained as she blushed.

"Of course, although you will require help in removing that shirt, your wound is not fully healed, just sealed till your own powers can fully heal yourself," Sesshomaru picking her up and taking her to the adjacent room where the hot spring was. Gently he sat her down and slowly helped her out of the clothes she wore, he grabbed a cloth and shelled his clothing down to his undergarments and walked into the hot spring,

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome nodding,

"Lady Kagome, after we leave this place, you will address me as Sesshomaru, I am no longer a lord," Sesshomaru a tad testy. Kagome gasped,

"You are Lord Sesshomaru, you are your father's son, surely there is some way you can take over your bastard of a half brother," Kagome explained, determined to save his home. Sesshomaru have her a tiny smirk,

"Why do you seem to care?" Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at her as he put some handmade soap on the cloth and began to wash her,

"Because I do care, yes, you have been gone for so long and without a lord your people wouldn't know what to do, of course its not your fault because you were….away, and with everything that you have been through you shouldn't have to lose your home, I mean you are a lord, that's your job, to take care of your land and making sure war doesn't break out, if you lose your position you wont have anything to do," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru raised a brow,

_~I never knew she would talk this much, nor did I expect her to be so upset over it.~_ Sesshomaru thought.

"This Sesshomaru will make do, the half breed will cause problems and he will seek this Sesshomaru out," Sesshomaru explained. He gave her the cloth,

"You shall finish, this Sesshomaru will have food prepared for you," Sesshomaru getting out, she gave him a nervous look,

"You will be fine, no one will bother you," Sesshomaru walking out. Slowly she slipped further into the water and moaned,

"This feels good," Kagome closing her eyes. When Sesshomaru returned from getting Kagome a beautiful kimono made from the finest material and had told the maids to send a tray of human food up in twenty minutes, he made his way back to the spring and found her under the water, he swiftly jumped into the spring and grabbed her out and laid her on the floor. He hovered over her body. _~She doesn't have a heartbeat.~ _Sesshomaru thought, he got on top of her body and straddled her body, he tilted her head back and started pumping her chest and then without a second thought he held her nose and opened her mouth and pressed his lips over hers giving her breath.

"Come on Kagome, breath," Sesshomaru again giving her breathe, he pumped her chest harder and put his mouth over hers again, and sudden she coughed up water, he turned her over on her side and let the water come out so she wouldn't choke. He got up and wrapped her in a nice fur robe,

"What happened?" Kagome hoarsely,

"This Sesshomaru found you under the water, he does not smell any other scent except his and yours," Sesshomaru explained as he rubbed her arms through the robe.

"I must have fallen asleep," Kagome thought out loud,

"Your heart stopped beating," Sesshomaru informed her.

"How did you…" Kagome being interrupted,

"I gave you breath, this Sesshomaru saw it in your era," Sesshomaru still holding her, Kagome stared in his eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome softly as she touched his silver silk hair, still staring at him, slowly they leaned in toward each other and Kagome gently touched his cheek as their lips feathery touched. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly pulled her so close to him their waists were touching. He leaned down and placed his silky soft lips touch hers, Kagome slowly opened her mouth to let their tongues clash together. Kagome wrapped her hands in his silvery silky strands of hair, her fingers getting lost in the thousands of silky strands, she moaned, he returned with a lowly rumble in his chest. Suddenly he heard a gasp, he jerked away gently,

"Milord, I'm sorry, I…" the maid running out, Kagome opened her eyes and glanced at Sesshomaru and turned and closed her eyes, she touched her lips, trying to savor the last kiss she assumed she would ever have with him and her heart broke. A single tear ran down her cheek,

"Lady Kagome, did this Sesshomaru hurt you?" Sesshomaru raising a brow.

"I'm fine, no you didn't hurt me," Kagome trying to put on a happy face,

"Miko, if you respect this Sesshomaru as you have, you will tell him the truth," Sesshomaru smelling the lie pour off her.

"I am the one that is always putting myself in situations like these, I always have hope and it always never there, I'm sorry, I just got so caught up in you, and I understand, I'm too weak for you, I get it, demon live forever, humans die, they have a short, time span," Kagome shaking from all her ranting. Sesshomaru understood now, he had broke her heart,

"You would want to be this Sesshomaru's mate but he does not understand why," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I would, I don't know either, I feel close to you and I mean you are a lord, but I don't care about what nice things you could give me, it's the little things," Kagome being carried into his room again.

"Explain," Sesshomaru interested in how she perceived him,

"In the stories I read about you, you battle so gracefully you have never lost your honor or pride, you have such passion, and I mean look at this home, look at your lands, you have protected these lands since your great father was killed, you protected these lands very well, it takes determination and a lot of responsibility to maintain all of this, and that's why it pisses me off that Inuyasha is lord, he doesn't have that kind of strength or any of those qualities to take care of these lands, and I just wanted to be loved by the lord who cares so passionately for his lands and his home, I know you are capable of loving, every living creature is," Kagome explained in a shaky voice.

"This Sesshomaru did care for someone but he does not understand what love is, or what it entails," Sesshomaru explained.

"You cared a lot for Rin didn't you?" Kagome knowing he did,

"Yes," Sesshomaru balling his fist up. A knock at the door interrupted their thoughts,

"Enter," Sesshomaru commanded only after he made sure Kagome was covered, a young lady with black and blue tipped long hair that was braided down her back and standing 5'8 came in and shut the door. Kagome smirked, she knew who the lady was. Sesshomaru roared, he smelt her, he smelt his Rin that he knew for a fact had perished.


	13. You cant be alive

"Woman, you shall address yourself when entering these chambers, what is the meaning of your scent?" Sesshomaru trying not to smell her faint wildflower smell, he turned toward the window, his clawed hand tightening into fist and his claws cutting his hand open.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru shaking violently,

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is me, little Rin, have you forgotten me so easily?" Rin asked.

"No this Sesshomaru would never forget Rin, however, you are not her," Sesshomaru cold and stoically.

"Then you do not recall that day," Rin strongly holding her ground,

"How dare you speak as if you were there," Sesshomaru roared,

"I was there, I was on Ah-Un with master Jaken, I looked back and saw those people take you, you had put me on Ah-Un, you directed us back home and told Jaken to take care of me," Rin strongly but getting soft at the end.

"You were human, it has been centuries," Sesshomaru harshly,

"I mated with the Northern Lord's heir, I knew I would see you again, I knew you weren't dead," Rin running and hugging him. Her heavy scent of wild flowers and sunshine floated through his nostrils,

"Rin… it is you," Sesshomaru closing his eyes tightly, he slowly hugged his little ward tightly.

"It is me daddy, I've missed you so much," Rin crying,

"Do not cry Rin, this Sesshomaru detests tears," Sesshomaru slowly letting go of Rin, she pulled away,

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to have you back," Rin gasped as she saw something running down his stoic cheeks,

"Lord Sesshomaru… you're crying," Rin softly, a single tear rolled down his stoic mask he always wore.

"You shall not speak of this to anyone," Sesshomaru growled, Rin slowly wiped his tear away.

"Your secrets have always been safe with me," Rin smiling brightly.

"Lady Kagome is the one who is responsible of my returning, Lady Kagome, this is Lady Rin, my daughter," Sesshomaru bringing Rin over to the bed.

"You are the Shikon No Tama priestess, I am forever in your debt for bringing daddy home," Rin hugging her neck, Kagome groaned as she hugged Rin back.

"Lady Kagome, you are hurt," Rin concerned,

"I was shot getting your daddy out of a bad place, I'll be okay," Kagome smiling.

"Daddy how could you let the pretty lady get hurt?" Rin upset,

"This Sesshomaru did not fully understand the era he was in," Sesshomaru thinking about the crushed metal that he had left on the bedside table at Kagome's house.

"Is there anything Rin can do to help?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru raised a brow,

"Do you know of a miko, that could train Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru strongly asked.

"I actually do know of one, she is the best, Lady Kaede, she helped me through my pup's births," Rin smiling at Kagome.

"Rin, oh goodness, how many pups? Lord Sesshomaru you are an uncle!" Kagome excitedly. They looked at Sesshomaru, he was pissed,

"Daddy, its okaym they arent hanyou, they are full demon, just as I am," Rin calming him down. Sesshomaru had to release his poison somewhere so he stabbed through the stone wall of his room.

"He hates hanyous," Rin rolled her eyes, Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru was okay,

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome softly called out.

"I am fine Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru strongly,

"The only way it was possible is because we are soul mates and we did the traditional ceremony, you know where you drink your mate's blood, it will turn a human half blooded but a soul mate, if they are human it will turn them full blooded demon," Rin explained.

"How do you know if you are soul mates?" Kagome confused,

"I don't really know, we really cared a lot about each other and we took the chance, to be closer to one another," Rin shrugged.

"This Sesshomaru would like to meet your mate Rin," Sesshomaru strongly and coolly,

"Oh, yeah, hang on," Rin running out. Kagome giggled,

"She still seems like the spirited child she was, I bet she plays all day with her pups in the flowers," Kagome smiling.

"Hn," Sesshomaru going cold, Kagome figured he was going cold and stoic because he didn't want her to get attached to him within her stay with him. Kagome decided she might as well do the same but she would still be nice to him. Rin came back in with her mate,

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am Lord Masashi Ikeda," the yokai explained strongly. Sesshomaru sized him up,

"Meet this Sesshomaru in the dojo," Sesshomaru walking over to his swords and grabbing the one that would not kill yokai, then gracefully walked out.


	14. Kagome is wearing what?

Sesshomaru stood in his original attired ready to fight this lord of the North to see if he deserved Rin and only then Sesshomaru would treat him as an equal. Of course he would have to make Rin happy too and treat her with respect a lady should be treated with. The lord who reminded Sesshomaru of his father oddly enough came dressed in his dark blue and red attire, his sword strapped to his back. Sesshomaru and the Northern lord circled each other till Sesshomaru finally decided to attack. The two lords went at it for hours when Sesshomaru decided it was time to retired in they had both been cut in several different places.

"You are fine match for my daughter," Sesshomaru having his hand out to shake,

"My father trained me in different styles, your daughter is such a wonder mate and a mother but at times she can be a bit much, she is a very lively spirit," Masashi explained, smiling a true smile.

"Yes, she is a handful at that, protect her well," Sesshomaru coming to the doorway of the dojo and patting Rin on the head just as he used to do.

"Of course, she is gorgeous, rare flower, I was very lucky indeed," Masashi hugging Rin in a warm embrace. Rin hugged him back and closed her eyes, smiled and sighed as if she were in heaven. Sesshomaru was grateful Rin had found someone to give her happiness for the rest of her long life, he gave a small smirk and patted them both on the shoulder as he walked away.

"Daddy, come and stay with us as our guests, I wont take no for an answer, you have to see the pups and I'm sure your lady friend would enjoy the pups too, I like her, she has a good aura about her, I think you have found the one," Rin giggled.

"Rin honey," her mate trying to rein her in,

"I just want daddy to be as happy as I am, and Lady Kagome doesn't care he is a demon, she still risked her life for him and brought him home, and I don't think she is after his money like all those other mean demo nesses are and they just don't compare to Kagome, she is pretty," Rin going on about Kagome.

"She does not belong in this era," Sesshomaru growled out as he walked ahead of them and into the castle.

"Stop it daddy, you know, he will never see love in a human, not even if she is staring him in the face," Rin mumbled.

"He cared a lot about you didn't her, and from what I can tell he still does care a lot for you, but I do not understand why he wouldn't take a human as a mate other than he hates half breeds, I mean you turned out to be a very loving mate," Masashi having his arm around his mate's waist.

"Thank you my dear sweet koi, but I think he blames Inuyasha's mother and his own father for his father's demise, the last act his father did was to save Inuuyasha's mother and his half breed son," Rin softly explained.

"His father must have really loved this human woman," Rin's mate hugging her closer,

"I think Sesshomaru sees it as betrayal too," Rin sitting down on a bench in the garden. Back in the castle Sesshomaru was walking through the hall, some maids were coming from Kagome's room.

"You will pack this Sesshomaru's things, also Lady Kagome needs a month of clothing packed now," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Um… Lord Sesshomaru there isn't… we weren't able to finish a whole month of new attire for Lady Kagome," the maid trembled.

"Very well, pack the clothing that was finished for her, and have her ready in twenty minutes," Sesshomaru growled, he was grouchy because he had only been able to get about a half a night's sleep and then he comes home to find someone elected his half brother to rule over his lands while he was gone, all he wanted was a good night's sleep. Instead of going to his room which was occupied by Kagome he found another room, which was connected to his own room and fell into a light sleep. Rin went in search of Kagome, she had to find out how she felt about the lord she came to call her father. She knocked on the door,

"Come in," Kagome softly, Rin poked her head into the room,

"I'm not bothering you am I? Daddy always says I am a bit of a handful," Rin giggled.

"Of course not Rin, though I would like to know why the maid has packed the clothes that was in that closet?" Kagome confused, Rin clapped and squealed and woke Sesshomaru in the process, he smirked knowing Rin would be thrilled that he decided to come and stay a while, he listened to the two girls chat as he stared at the ceiling.

"You and daddy are coming over to Rin's place, oh we'll have so much fun! The pups will love you!" Rin giddy as a school girl.

"Rin, I don't think I'll be staying in the era for long, I…I don't belong here, I wasn't born in this time I'm from the future," Kagome so softly.

"No, you cant leave, you like daddy don't you?" Rin asked,

"Of course I like Lord Sesshomaru but I cant… he doesn't want me to stay," Kagome looking away.

"But Kagome…" Rin almost begging her,

"Rin, I'm human and a miko, on top of that, your daddy doesn't want a weak, pathetic soul like me, and besides my lifespan is short, your daddy will out live me, I wouldn't want to leave him all alone, no matter even if I feel at ease with him, my mom needs me, I have to go back and get a job to help pay for bills," Kagome wiping her tears away.

"So why did you come with daddy?" Rin confused,

"It was only because the well probably wouldn't let him pass through without the jewel's help, I'm only staying long enough to train my powers so I can give him back his arm, then I go back," Kagome sadly. Rin looked at the smashed up metal in her hand,

"Why don't you hang onto this," Kagome putting the smashed up metal around Rin's neck. Rin nodded, she didn't really know why Kagome gave it to her but she knew that Sesshomaru may want it in the latter years to come. "You really like my daddy a lot don't you?" Rin softly,

"Your father is an amazing male Rin, you are very lucky to have him in your life," Kagome almost ignoring the question completely.

"I only have him back because of you, is there anything I could do to repay you?" Rin asked. Kagome smirked,

"Full demons can live a long time right? My only wish I wish of you is to make it to my era," Kagome's eyes gleamed with tears.

"It's a deal, I wont let you down, how is it you know me?" Rin curiously.

"My grandfather, he told me stories, about a certain lord of the beautiful Western lands and of his adorable, spirited little princess," Kagome looking at Sesshomaru.

"You read about me, so you knew me when I was a child?" Rin happily.

"Yes, she would sit in the flowers being watched over by an annoying green toad while her lord wandered nearby woods, when she got bored she would dress the toad up in flowers, when she got hungry she would catch fish in the stream and cook them over a fire the toad had made, and when she was would lay against a two-headed dragon who always protected her," Kagome smiling a little.

_~The miko is well informed about Rin, what pretell had she learned of this Sesshomaru?~ _Sesshomaru thinking. Sesshomaru stepped into the room,

"Daddy are you ready to leave with us?" Rin asked as she ran and hugged his one arm. He looked down his nose at his daughter and nodded once, "Don't go being all silent now, Lady Kagome is going to make me a wonderful momma don't you think daddy?" Rin looking up at him, Kagome opened her mouth about to speak but shut her mouth without saying a word, really she didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru avoided the question and chanced a look at Kagome, she caught him glancing at her and she moved to get up from the bed being already dressed in a light kimono, her powers still weak, her legs crumbling as if they were made of jello, Sesshomaru swiftly moved and caught her before she hit the hard stone floor. A growl escaped his chest,

"Are you okay Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome still being held by him, Rin giggled, she knew the kimono Kagome was wearing well, it was a piece the lord had kept of his mothers and someone had altered it fit Kagome, it was to be a sign of courting if he should ever give it to anyone.

_~It looks delicious on the sweet miko, you cant let her leave us.~ _his beast chomping at the bits.

"Lay down miko," Sesshomaru trying to keep back a growl, he sat her on the bed and swiftly moved throughout the halls, searching for a head to swipe clean right off their shoulders.

"What's his problem?" Kagome looking at Rin for the answer,

"That kimono was a piece of his mother's collection, whoever wears it it means Sesshomaru is courting them to become his mate," Rin smiling big.

"Oh, um, so he is…." Kagome confused, hoping he really wasn't angry enough to kill whoever had put it on her.

"He is trying to find the one who alternated the kimono and take their head," Rin explained as she shrugged. Kagome's eyes widened,

"What? Are you serious?" Kagome's mouth dropping opening.


	15. The Jewel of Four Souls Protector

Sesshomaru was on a mission he set out to find his old loyal maid who his father had entrusted with even Sesshomaru's life and maim her good, no one would make him court the miko no matter how much he respected the miko for saving his life. When he finally found the old bat everyone scurried away from her,

"You will come to this Sesshomaru's study now," Sesshomaru grabbing her arm.

* * *

**Tongue Lashing**

"Milord, if I may…" the bat being interrupted,

"Do you know what you have done?" Sesshomaru lowly.

"Yes milord, I do not apologize for my actions, your father has entrusted me for centuries, it is time you do so now as well, that girl has shown you loyalty, she has shown you such bravery as well, she took a piece of hard metal for you which I assume would have killed any mortal human, she loves Rin and if I may be as bold to say I do not believe she is after your power nor is she after your for your looks, she has great qualities that apparently you have ignored," the bat strongly.

"I have not ignored her qualities, I am well aware of them, this Sesshomaru is not afraid to admit that it is because of her, a miko no less, that I stand here before you today, but a miko and a demon mating is absurd," Sesshomaru growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I altered the kimono for Kagome because I wanted you to see her, your mother was a strong and independent demoness, before your father, she was a great female and she had all the qualities that Kagome had shown you, she deserves to be seen that way," the bat explained. Sesshomaru was pissed off, he had the bat against the wall, trapped within his claws,

"You will turn this Sesshomaru into a fool if she is seen in that attire, I will not mate her or court her or do any of the sort with her, do you understand?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Of course milord however, she will continue to wear the kimono," the bat explained. Sesshomaru roared, making the whole castle shake, he dropped the old bat and walked out, he had had enough of everyone in the castle, he wanted to rip them and shred every fiber of their demon bodies. Sesshomaru knocked on the door of Kagome's room,

"Enter," Rin's voice coming through the door, he stoically walked through the door,

"Where is Kagome, we are leaving the castle as of now," Sesshomaru bit out.

"I'm coming Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome coming out of the wash room, she had changed back into her modern day clothes, she had folded the precious cloth that the old bat had altered for her and walked over to Sesshomaru,

"I'm sorry," Kagome feeling as if it were her fault that the material had been altered.

"It is not your fault," Sesshomaru accepting the kimono from her and laying it on the made up bed. Rin was still sitting on the bed,

"Do you like her hair Daddy, I braided it," Rin stated proudly,

"It is acceptable Rin, have you mate's assistant come for the bags, we will be leaving now," Sesshomaru leaving the room, Kagome knew he was still pissed so she left him alone and hung back with Rin to give him space. Three hours later Sesshomaru and Kagome were getting settled in Rin's home, it was a large castle but nothing compared to Sesshomaru's father's castle,

"Come on Daddy, Kagome, you have to see our sweet babies," Rin giddy. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked behind Rin to the gardens.

* * *

**In the Garden**

Rin called for her boys and little girl, they came running in their transformed selves; black panthers. Kagome's eyes widen,

"Rin?" Kagome a bit nervously,

"Sorry, come now sweeties, your grandfather and his lady friend would like to meet you," Rin smiling, they all transformed back to their humanoid selves. Kagome's eyes lit up, every one of the boys looked a lot like Rin but her little girl looked just like Rin's mate.

"Awe, they are so cute," Kagome bending down and inching closer to them,

"Hi," Kagome speaking in a soft and caring voice. The kids all gave her a bright smile,

"This is Lady Kagome, she saved your grandfather and brought him back home to us," Rin explained,

"You must be a very powerful demoness," one of the boys stated.

"Oh no, I'm not a demoness, I am a human, a miko as your era calls me, have you ever heard of the Shikon No Tama, the…" Kagome being interrupted,

"The Jewel of Four Souls, its very powerful and every demon except for a few want it, or so my mom has told us," the little boy explained.

"I am the keeper or protector of the Shikon Jewel, would you like to see it?" Kagome asked,

"Can we momma?" the kids excitedly.

"I don't care," Rin giggled,

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome glancing ground, he came closer, he gave her the vile on the necklace.

"This is it," Kagome showing them the vile with the jewel in it,

"It smells like you," one of the boys stateds,

"Um, yes, it was in my body," Kagome softly,

"Okay, how about we go have lunch," Rin leading the way. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru,

"How did you know I had it?" Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at her,

"We were in your home that was took over by your brother, I knew if you cared about not destroying the jewel and having your era in utter chaos you would protect since I was unable to protect it," Kagome seriously.

"You are a wise human Kagome," Sesshomaru escorting her into Rin's home. Kagome turned, she stood on her tippy toes and hooked the jewel around his neck.

"I only trust you to carry it in your era, I am only here to understand my miko powers and to give you your arm back," Kagome slowly pulling away. "This Sesshomaru will keep it safe," Sesshomaru explained stoically.

"I know you will," Kagome losing her footing and falling onto Sesshomaru,

"Um, I'm sorry," Kagome caught up in his eyes. He could smell her scent it was strong,

"It is quite alright," Sesshomaru having his arm gently around her to keep her close and steady.

"Are you…I'm sorry," Rin giggling, Kagome jerked free as did Sesshomaru,

"We are coming Rin," Kagome softly. Kagome slowly walked away from Sesshomaru,

_~I like Kagome, she has every quality we look for in a female, she is our soul mate.~ _his beast purred.

_~No, how could she possibly be our soul mate?~ _Sesshomaru growled.

_~The mark, if she wasn't our soul mate how do you explain the House of Moon marking on her forehead in the same exact spot as your marking? She is delicious and I must have her, our heat is coming soon, if you do not mark her by then I will have her.~ _his beast promised.

_~You will not!~ _Sesshomaru wishing he could get rid of his insane beast, he walked into the castle and found the dinning room. He sat opposite side of Kagome, giving her space and his beast some space. They ate in silence although Rin was extra giddy because she had caught Sesshomaru and Kagome having a moment. She glanced at Sesshomaru and giggled, he caught her giggling at him.

"Rin, is there anything you would like to say?" Sesshomaru asked,

"No Daddy, I cant be happy," Rin smiling,

"Oh, we are having a ball tonight, we have one every year," Rin explained. Sesshomaru almost huffed, Kagome saw the reaction to the ball Sesshomaru had, she knew he wasn't happy about it probably because of her, she just kept eating her food. Rin was a little hurt that her father didn't want to be apart of the celebration.

"Daddy, I want you to be apart of it, you are back and that's a big thing," Rin seriously.

"This Sesshomaru will be apart, however you will not speak a word of the jewel being here, we do not need every demon trying to come after it," Sesshomaru stoically.

"Of course Daddy," Rin smiling, he glanced at Kagome, she wouldn't acknowledge him, he took in her scent, she was sad, he didn't know what had caused it but he didn't like it, he wanted to find out what was wrong. After lunch Rin had ran off with Kagome so Sesshomaru couldn't talk with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you will come with me I can have your attire perfected," Rin's mate explained. Sesshomaru gracefully removed himself from the table as a maid took the children.

* * *

**Girls Moment**

"Rin its fine I'll stay in my room, if you want I can watch the children, they are so adorable," Kagome smiling.

"No, I wont tolerate pouting in this house, I saw you two, there is something there, I know there is tonight he wont be able to take his eyes off of you," Rin seriously.

"I… Rin, I do like him, I do, but I don't belong here, I do like him, well, there's more than just like, he has brought the walls down, I didn't have many friends at all but I feel… I don't know, I feel good, I feel a sense of belonging here, but I…your father deserves so much more than just a weak and pathetic human, you were the only exception," Kagome explained.

"Kagome, you are perfect for him, in every way possible, you have all the qualities Sesshomaru wants in a female, with that mark on your forehead I'd say you were born just for him, his soul mate," Rin softly.

"It's just a scar," Kagome sadly as she touched it,

"I believe in signs," Rin smiling,

"I don't really believe in anything very much anymore, I do care for your father very much, but he is right, he doesn't need a miko, a human one at that," Kagome explained.

"You get up now, I will throw you out of this house," Rin demanded,

"Yes ma'am," Kagome slowly standing up. Rin and her maid went over to the closet, they were talking and looking at the clothes,

"Oh yes, that would be perfect for her," the maid glancing back at Kagome.

"Also, I would like for her to have her nails and hair fixed," Rin explained to the maid.

"Of course milady," the maid bowing she left,

"Rin, no matter how you dress me up, he isn't going to budge," Kagome sitting on the bed.

"You just rest, let me handle him, I will return later, you just take a nap before the ball," Rin explained.

"Thanks Rin," Kagome laying down, Rin left the room.


	16. Worlds Apart

**The Ball**

Kagome's nails were fixed, her hair was fixed in curls and left down, Rin was about to put some scented smell on her but Kagome stopped her,

"Don't forget, Lord Sesshomaru's sense of smell," Kagome explained,

"Oh yea, right," Rin smiling big,

"You are gorgeous," Rin clapping her hands together. Kagome felt beautiful, she gently touched her hair, she had the bouncy black curls, the kimono that was a new style, it was light, real light and hugged her curves well,

"Come on Lady Kagome, oh, Daddy told me to tell you to wear this tonight with honor," Rin giving her the vile that contained the jewel.

"I don't understand," Kagome confused,

"The jewel chooses who its protector was going to be, the one who it chose has to be pure, and Kagome you are as pure as they come, also, every demon in this room tonight, they scent the jewel, if you do not hide the fact that you are its protector the demons will know you are a strong and powerful priestess, hold strong tonight, don't be nervous, if anyone tries to harm you our guards will deal with them," Rin explained, Kagome nodded,

"Come on, I'll walk with you," Rin explained. They walked into the room full of demons of all kinds, Rin waved at her friends but the room was suddenly quiet, everyone stared at Kagome, she didn't stare back, her life had prepared herself for this moment. She acted like Sesshomaru, she held her head up regally, she acted strong, with courage, when really she had felt as if she had walked into the lions den. She followed Rin around, Rin's mate smiled at Rin and gave her a kiss.

"I'd like to welcome you all back for another year, we have two special guest this afternoon, this is Lady Kagome, she has done a very great deed for this family and I'd like for you to all give her a civil welcome, she is such a great friend to this family," Rin shouted. Kagome nodded to the crowd, they all were quiet.

"As you know my father Lord Sesshomaru has disappeared from the lands, strange men have took him when I was a child, Lady Kagome had saved my father and has brought him home to us, I present to you, my father, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin shouted, the doors opened, there he stood all regally, proud, stoic, his silver hair had been braided and rested on his back, a servant had perfected his attire, he walked stoically up to Rin and patted her head. Everyone gasped, it smelt just like the lord, they all bowed in his presence, Kagome even bowed along with them to show her respect. The ball commenced and Sesshomaru separated from Kagome, she felt hurt, like he had just thrown her aside and didn't mean anything to him.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Rin asked,

"I don't…" Kagome just running out. She found herself in the garden to think,

_~I knew it wasn't a good idea to leave my room.~_ Kagome thought, she was walking along the path of flowers, she heard someone following her, she turned around, it was Rin's little girl Aurora,

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing out here?" Kagome bending down.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing my grandfather back," the little girl explained nervously. Kagome gave her a gentle smile,

"You're welcome sweetheart, I knew he had a family to come back to and that your mommy was missing him very much," Kagome getting teary eyed.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Aurora explained,

"Oh no sweetie, you didn't upset me, you are just so cute, I'm glad I could make your mommy happy, now you will have all the time in the world to get to know your grandfather," Kagome smiling.

"What about you, aren't you going to stay with us?" Aurora asked,

"I wish I could but I'm a poor miko, I'm just a human, there isn't a place for me here," Kagome explained.

"I don't care, mommy likes you and I like you, we owe you for bringing grandpa back to us," Aurora explained. Kagome stood up, she glanced up, Sesshomaru was on his way down, she smiled softly, she looked down at Aurora,

"No one owes me anything sweetie, I'm just grateful to see his family happy," Kagome walking away. Sesshomaru had heard Kagome's conversation with Aurora, he had watched them the whole time, it had made him smile, seeing her act so well with Rin's daughter.

"Grandpa, she seems sad, you don't like her very much because she's human, do you?" Aurora asked, Sesshomaru said nothing,

"She saved you from the bad people, cant you tolerate her at least for tonight, help her feel like a beautiful princess?" Aurora upset and running back to her mother. Sesshomaru felt bad, now he knew he was the cause of Kagome's sadness, he never in a million centuries thought Kagome would get so close to him, a demon. He expected her to be scared of him like every other mortal, but she was a stupid miko, not knowing what was good for her, or maybe it was her that saw good in him or maybe she did rescue him out of pity but he doubt it. Slowly he made his way to the barn.

"Remember me, I'm Kagome, the one responsible for bringing Lord Sesshomaru back," Kagome talking to the fire breathing two-headed dragon.

_~She must be ignorant Ah-Un does not have their muzzle on.~ _Sesshomaru explained, the dragon heads surprise him they nuzzled Kagome's hand. Sesshomaru walked in the barn,

"You have a way with demonic creatures," Sesshomaru stated stoically. Kagome stopped petting Ah-Un, she turned away,

"Do not worry milord, I won bother you anymore of my stay," Kagome not looking at him,

"I never said I was bothered," Sesshomaru emotionless.

"You didn't want to attend the ball because of me," Kagome softly,

"This Sesshomaru does not like demonesses throwing themselves at him, he was never one for balls," Sesshomaru explaining the true reason. Kagome moved further down into the barn, Sesshomaru stood still,

"Why did you want to be a princess?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who said I wanted to be one?" Kagome asked,

"Every little girl dreams about being a princess, what was your reason for wanting to be a princess?" Sesshomaru explained. Kagome shook her head,

"I never really had a chance to be a princess, but most little children want to be their daddy's little princess, I lost my father when I was four years old, I wanted to be my mother's fairy godmother so I could grant my mother's wish to have my father back alive again, its been so rough on her since he…left," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru had moved toward her, he rested his clawed hand on her shoulder,

"Come with this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I don't mean you any disrespect, but I cant, I cant go back in there with you and be close to you and pretend it doesn't hurt, you have broke the walls that surrounded my heart, I cant repair the walls nor can I stop the feelings from flooding out of my heart," Kagome crying and shaking a little. She was about to bolt out of there but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist,

"Why did you break this Sesshomaru free?" Sesshomaru ordering her to tell him.

"At first I read about your life and knew that there would be a certain little girl who would be missing you and worrying for you and hurt because someone had took her daddy away, I knew that because I hurt, I didn't get to have a father for long, and then we started having the telepathic dreams or whatever they were, I got close to you and I saw you, a gracious, gorgeously beautiful, proud, honorable man of your state and a powerful, loving beast that you are did not belong in a cage, you did not even belong in our cramped era, you needed to go back to your home, this is where you belong, with your daughter, your grand pups, you need to cherish that," Kagome walking away.

"There is one more reason," Sesshomaru knowing for a fact, Kagome closed her eyes, Sesshomaru could feeling the pain shooting through his chest just as she was feeling,

"You know that one, I am not ready to admit it out loud, your home is here and mine is the future, we are two worlds apart, and you deserve someone better, you deserve someone who will not shame your family name because of what they are, and I cant admit it out loud because I… I …don't want to lose you," Kagome running away. Sesshomaru had stopped taking in air for a few seconds,

_~So she does.~ _Sesshomaru thought showing extricating pain on his face. He leaned against the frame inside the barn. There was no way he could fix this, she wasn't making him choose between her and his family, she had told him that this was his place, with his family, his daughter she knew first hand that was who was more important.

"You are very wise indeed my little miko," Sesshomaru whispered, never in his centuries had he felt so helpless, so torn, he knew he had to let her go, she simply was never meant to be his, it would stop the pain in his chest to dam up the hole in the wall that she had created, it would stop all the feeling from pouring out but the hole was just too big.


	17. Kagome's Job is Done

Ever since that night Sesshomaru had talked to Rin, he didn't want her to push them together anymore, it hurt them too much. He explained everything to Rin, she winded up crying because she knew her father loved, actually soulfully loved this woman, even her mate saw it. One day Sesshomaru was standing in Rin's mate's study, he was staring down at Kagome, she was taking a break from her training, she was teaching Rin's pups a few games from her era. Lord Masashi came over and had noticed the longing on Sesshomaru's face.

"That feeling will never go away, believe me, I was dead set on not mating Rin, she was but as I watched her and learned what she was like the more my soul called for her presence till one day I stood up to everything that told me I was all wrong for her and everyone who was dead set against it and I asked her for permission to court her, I did everything traditionally, and everything fell smoothly into place, everything felt right and everyone agreed I had a perfect mate," Masashi explained to Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru has made his choice," Sesshomaru growled out,

"And you have made the wrong choice, look at her, she is great with pups, she saved you, she does not fear you, she is wise, smart, beautiful, she is the purest creature, she cares for you, not the material things you could present her with or your power but for you," Masashi pointed out,

"This Sesshomaru knows this already and he has chosen Rin, Lady Kagome is from the future, this era is not her home," Sesshomaru walking away from the window.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Kagome and Sesshomaru avoid each other as much as they could, but one day Kagome cut a corner too quick and ran into a solid wall, before she had a chance to fall a strong arm came around her waist.

"I'm so sorry milord," Kagome avoiding looking him in the eyes,

"It is fine Lady Kagome, be careful through the halls," Sesshomaru stoically, they were so close together their body heat could be felt by one another,

"Um, I was just coming to inform you that I can heal…well, I can give you your arm back if you will allow me to do so," Kagome looking at her feet. Sesshomaru raised her chin to make her look at him,

"This Sesshomaru will allow you to do so then in a couple of days you will be escorted back to the well, back to where your family will be glad that you have returned," Sesshomaru explaining she had a family that loved her as well and probably missed her.

"Come, I will heal you now," Kagome explained,

"Where are you taking this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru confused.

"To your room, Kaede told me you have to be well relaxed and also explained it would drain my energy, you may feel drowsy as well," Kagome opening his guest room door. Sesshomaru took the top layers of his attire completely off and laid back onto the bed. Kagome stared, Sesshomaru raised a bow,

"Is there something wrong Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked,

"No, oh no milord," Kagome blushed, normally he would have a smirk on his face for catching her off guard and embarrassing her but he was emotionless, just as he had been ever since the ball. Kagome walked slowly over to the bed, she crawled onto the bed and made sure she was comfortable.

"Kaede said it could be a long process lasting well into the night, I need you to push away your defenses, even your yokai defenses, I have to use my miko powers to heal this," Kagome softly explained.

"I just don't want to hurt you in any way milord," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru glanced at her before closing his eyes and pulling all his defenses deep in a excluded area.

"Go ahead Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru lowly, Kagome prepared herself,

"You may feel some strange sensations, Kaede said it was normal," Kagome clearing her throat as she worked her hands on his stub that used to be his arm. She closed her eyes and concentrated on controlling her powers, very slowly his arm started to grow back. She was halfway done with his arm and it was well into the night, he watched as sweat beads had formed across her forehead.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stated, a hint of worry for her health,

"I can do this, trust me," Kagome spoke in hushed tones. She finally finished his hand up when the sun was rising onto the horizon. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and made sure she had finished his arm.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stated again now staring at a deathly pale Kagome.

"It is done," Kagome smiling and passing out onto the bed, Sesshomaru stared at her,

"Rin," Sesshomaru roared. Rin and Kaede ran in,

"Daddy, what's …?" Rin being interrupted by seeing Kagome, she ran off and got the healers. Kaede quickly moved over to Kagome,

"She has exhausted all her energy, she even fights the will to breath," Kaede checking Kagome out.

"Do not let her die, leave her and do not move her," Sesshomaru passing out as well. Kagome was carefully watched as was Sesshomaru, they slumbered beside other, so close and yet worlds apart.


	18. Heart Broke Kagome

The rest of the week passed, Kagome slept through, Sesshomaru's energy came back within 24 hours. He watched over Kagome during the day, at nights he laid by her side to be close to her if she woke. Rin had noticed how her father had acted, he acted as a worried mate. At the end of the week he received a letter from the West, it was Inuyasha, he was in trouble and had made a mess of things, he told in his letter that Lord Sesshomaru could have his home and lands back if he came to fix the mess he had made. Sesshomaru was outraged,

"You should go daddy, Kagome more than understands that its your home, she knows you'll protect your lands and home," Rin explained. Sesshomaru walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, he stared at her for a moment.

_~Goodbye Lady Kagome.~ _Sesshomaru thought, not having enough courage to say goodbye to her. He stood abruptly and quickly walked out, Rin could tell he was torn between her and his responsibility to his lands, his home, but that had to come first, its why she loved him, he had been mature enough to hold his status as lord and uphold his duties and responsibilities. He had to get his lands and home back, if he didn't do this he would never have Kagome as his mate, he wouldn't have a safe place for her and his family that he was determined to have with her. The first step to the plan started with his home and lands in the West, then he would figure out the rest from there. He orbed from Rin's home to his home. A day later Kagome had awoke,

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome mumbled, Rin had stayed in Sesshomaru's place.

"Kagome, you're awake," Rin giving her a small smile,

"I didn't hurt him, did I?" Kagome freaking out. Rin was still smiling,

"No sweetie, you gave him back his arm," Rin looking a little sad.

"What's wrong then?" Kagome asked,

"He received a letter from…." Rin being interrupted,

"From Inuyasha saying that he had screwed up and he now wants Sesshomaru to fix it," Kagome stated more than asked.

"How could you possibly know that?" Rin asked,

"Because Inuyasha is an immature half breed who wouldn't know how to run a castle or to keep ear from breaking out, it was bound to happen," Kagome sitting up.

"The good is Sesshomaru can get back his home and his lands as long as he is the one that cleans up Inuyasha's mess," Rin smiling.

"That's good, its what I hoped he would do instead of staying here and worrying about me," Kagome smiling.

"That's what I told him, are you feeling better?" Rin asked,

"Much, I would like some food before I leave though," Kagome explained.

"Leave, surly you aren't leaving until he returns are you?" Rin asked,

"I have done what I came to do Rin, I gave him his arm back, now its time for me to go back to my mom who I am sure is going crazy with worrying about me," Kagome giggled.

"Kagome…" Rin being interrupted,

"Rin its for the best, it will be so much easier on us both if I leave before he returns," Kagome looking down at her hands.

"Of course, I'll tell a maid to bring you some food, meanwhile, there is paper and a writing utensil in the drawer next to you," Rin leaving the room. Kagome opened the drawer and stared at the paper and what looked to be a pencil, she had no clue what to say to a lord demon. Slowly she took out the paper and pencil and she began to write from her broken heart.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Sesshomaru was injured in the war, he had finally made it back to Rin's home. Rin greeted him at the door,

"I was worried about you," Rin pulling away. Sesshomaru smelt Kagome's scent, it was fading away, although it still lingered,

"I'm sorry daddy," Rin apologized, he knew, however he still walked quickly up to the guest room he had used and had left Kagome in. When he got there he threw the doors open and was greeted with an overwhelming lingering scent of Kagome, but that's all it was, just a scent, the room was empty, except for a letter on the bed addressed to him. Slowly he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, he turned and slowly took the letter and slowly turned back around, he stared at the bright beautiful day outside as he took a breath in and unfolded the letter. The overwhelming scent of tears hit him head on,

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru, _

_By the time you read this I will be with my mom and the rest of my small family. I really didn't want to leave this way, I wanted to stay and welcome you back, but I knew my broken heart wouldn't allow me to leave once you were in my presence again. Rin explained to me that you didn't want to leave me like you did, but I am glad you did, a mature lord's duties and responsibilities come first before anything else, its part of why I love you so much because you are mature enough to handle what needs to be done. At first I had no idea what to say on this piece of paper, what are words from a human miko worth to a high and powerful lord like yourself? I sit here and I worry about you in battle though I have faith that you can handle yourself out there. By now I am sure congratulations are in order for getting your home and your lands back in order, and I wish I could be here to hold a feast fit for your winning battle, also I wished I could have seen Inuyasha's face when you kicked his sorry ass out of your place. I write my words from the very bottom of my soul and heart, I miss you now, and I am sure to miss you until I breath my last breathe, Lord Sesshomaru I know its not much to you but you have my whole heart and you will always have it no matter if we are worlds apart, time will never stop my love for you, you gave me so much, you're my best friend Lord Sesshomaru. You did open my feelings up again, you made me feel like myself again, you gave me my happiness back for the time I was with you, I can now feel again. I wish to give you more than just this little piece of paper but its all I have to give, and you always have my heart. I pray you never forget this lowly human miko. _

_ Your's always, _

_ Kagome _

_ Higurashi _

Sesshomaru stared at the paper, he took a whiff of the paper, it smelt like Kagome, lavender and sunshine but he also smelt the saltiness of tears. It struck a cord within him something rolled down his cheek and hit the piece of paper to join her saltiness scent, he touched his cheek and removed the wetness,

_~This Sesshomaru does not cry, what has this miko done to him, she cast her spells on him to make him act this way, now that he is rid of her things will be back to normal in a few days.~ _Sesshomaru thought as he wiped away the evidence on his face. He laid the letter down on the bed, he stood and left the room.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Rin running after him,

"This Sesshomaru has things to get back to," Sesshomaru stoically. Rin didn't want her daddy to bury himself back into his work and return to his old lonely life before he was took. She would fix this, she had to, she would give him a couple of days and show him what love is all about.


	19. Pure Undying love

**Two days time**

Rin and her mate had flew Ah-Un back to Sesshomaru's home. She of course found Sesshomaru buried in paperwork in his study as per usual.

"Daddy, I brought Ah-Un back to you," Rin standing at his desk,

"Thank you Rin however, I want you to keep him, for a gift of your mating," Sesshomaru glancing up at her for a second then continuing with paperwork.

"Father, just stop, you're not going to be able to just forget her by burying yourself in mounds of work!" Rin strongly. Sesshomaru never heard her, his innocent little girl who was always happy around him no matter what he said to her, now she had turned into this amazing authoritive woman, he looked up at her and entwined his fingers together on his desk.

"You have my attention," Sesshomaru lowly, Rin grabbed his wrist and held his hand out, palm up, she threw the note in his hand.

"This woman poured her heart out to you and this woman took this metal for you which I'm sure would have ended her mortal life," Rin dropping the smashed metal that one time was a bullet in his clawed hand.

"That is what love is, all that you hold in your hand, that is pure undying love," Rin crying,

"What would you have me do Rin?" Sesshomaru asked,

"You will cloak yourself as a human, you will go to her, you will express your undying love to her, make her feel like a princess, ask her to be your mate, show her your affection with a ring, and lastly, provide her mother with the money she need so she doesn't have to worry so much about her finances, because you're going to bring Kagome back here and you wont be alone anymore, daddy, she is all you ever wanted, she is your soul mate, now go to her before its too late," Rin screaming at him. He stared her down acting as if he would take her head for her unruly behavior but he jumped up, he called for the council members.

"This Sesshomaru is heading out, he had unfinished business to take care of," Sesshomaru stoically.

"Yes milord," they bowed, Sesshomaru walked out with Rin,

"How do you propose I conceal myself as a human?" Sesshomaru lowly,

"I have this, its what my mate wore when he first met, he thought he would scare me if he came to me in his true form, go ahead, see for yourself," Rin giving him the ring. He slipped it on, then looked in a passing mirror in the hall, he was all human, black shoulder length hair, golden brown eyes, a tan colored complexion, strong cheek bones, same height, two arms of course, strong hands, no claws, no markings of any kind, and no pointy ears.

"Daddy, you will need cash, you'll need to give Kagome's mother some of your gold, you will have to ask her mother for permission to mate her," Rin explained,

"By giving her mother the gold it proves that you can take care of her daughter," Rin seriously.

"Rin, daughter of mine, I know how to court a female," Sesshomaru giving her a tiny smile,

"But this is a human miko female, I love you, now go get her," Rin giving him a wad of cash that was from the modern era,

"Don't ask, just gather your stuff and go, I'll look after your after," Rin seriously. Sesshomaru stared at her,

"I know daddy, you don't have to thank me I would like her as a mother," Rin giggled. Sesshomaru gave a smirk, he never knew Rin longed to have a mother, he always had thought back then that she had him as a father and that was good enough, but seeing how Rin interacted with Kagome it was clear, she wanted Kagome as a mother. Sesshomaru left the castle and returned to the well with cash, gold for Kagome's mother as a gift, a piece of smashed metal on a chain around his neck, and a ring that concealed his true identity on his finger. He looked down in the well, he could only hope those men hadn't got Kagome, there would be hell to pay, he jumped in leaving it all in fate's hands.


	20. Kagome's prince arrives

Kagome had gotten a job, a nice restaurant which was ran by two nice elderly people. Tonight was prom, Kagome was picking up the slack, bussing tables, seating people, and running the cash register.

"Sweetie, I know you haven't worked here for long but why don't you go home and change? Go to your prom," the boss lady explained,

"I didn't have money to get all pretty for prom, besides, I didn't even have a date," Kagome frowning a little.

"A beautiful girl like you don't have a handsome boyfriend?" the elderly woman confused,

"No mam, my family needs money as well so that's why I got a job to try to help my mom with money problems," Kagome dying inside.

"You are a good daughter, helping your mother out," the boss woman patting her hand,

"Thanks," Kagome smirking a little.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a handsome prince one day, probably when you least expect it," the elderly woman walking up to the cash register and sitting on her stool waiting for customers to come and pay her. Kagome swallowed back tears and continued working. A few minutes later a limo driver came in,

"I'm looking for a Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" the driver asked the woman sitting at the front.

"Oh my, wait one minute," the elderly woman walking to find Kagome.

"Sweetie, there's a surprise for you at the front," the elderly woman smiling, Kagome was confused,

_~It couldn't be Sesshomaru, he wouldn't risk coming back here to my time.~_ Kagome thought. She walked up front and saw a limo driver.

"Can I help you?" Kagome confused,

"I have strict orders to pick up Kagome Higurashi tonight," the driver explained.

"Um, I'm working," Kagome softly,

"Go on sweetie, you have a secret admirer," the boss lady urging her. Kagome stared at the elderly woman who was grinning,

"Come on, go out, have fun," her boss lady explained, Kagome figured that her boss had set this up. Kagome took her apron off and gave it to the woman,

"Thank you," Kagome seriously,

"You grow up fast, enjoy it while you can," the elderly woman hugging Kagome. Kagome was led to the waiting limo, she looked into the limo, it was empty except for three white boxes. She slowly got in,

"The boxes are for you to open," the driver shutting the door. Kagome was so clueless, the only person she could think of besides Lord Sesshomaru was Hojo, but she wasn't in love with him. She opened the smallest box first, it was a three diamond necklace, with matching ear rings.

"I was told to tell you that you needed to wear what is in the boxes now," the driver explained.

"But you cant tell me where we are going?" Kagome asked,

"It's a surprise," the driver explained. Kagome put the jewelry on then looked in the other boxes, there was a gorgeous red dress with beads making a pattern on the dress and matching high heel shoes.

"Can you roll up the window and I'll change," Kagome shocked,

"Oh, there's one more thing," the driver giving her an antique box, he then rolled the divider up as he drove to the destination. Kagome was careful with the box, she opened it up and found a beautiful comb to place in her hair, it was decorated with rare gems. Kagome gasped, everything was gorgeous and expensive and she wondered how Hojo could have afforded all of it. She fixed herself up, then fixed her hair and stuck the comb in her hair just as the limo pulled to a stop.

"Are you ready Ms. Higurashi?" the driver asked,

"Yes sir," Kagome nervously, the driver got out and opened her door and helped her out, she was at the school's gym where prom was taking place. Slowly she was walking in she walked around a little trying to find Hojo but she found him with another, Kagome was confused and she had no idea who her date was, finally she sat down at a table. She started ripped apart a napkin because she was bored, she didn't even notice a tall handsome guy coming her way.

"May I have this dance?" the guy's voice coming out all smooth,

"Um, actually, I was waiting for my date," Kagome staring at the guy. He smirked,

"You mean the guy that gave you the dress, the jewelry and beautiful comb in your hair?" the guy asked.

"Are you him?" Kagome asked,

"You are disappointed," the guy stated,

"Um, no, just never seen you around before," Kagome nervously. He pulled out a wrist corsage and placed it on her wrist.

"Thank you for all this," Kagome seriously,

"So, how about that dance?" the guy asked,

"Sure," Kagome getting up, he offered his hand, she took it. He led her to the dance floor and placed her hands on him in the correct spots. They started to waltz,

"Who are you?" Kagome narrowing her eyes at him, he smirked, he was having fun confusing her. He leaned into her ear,

"Give you a hint, you wanted me to be your date for prom," the guy whispered. Kagome gasped,

"Shh," the guy whispered.

"You…you came back…why?" Kagome tearing up,

"I have a couple of surprises for you, this being one," Sesshomaru explained. Something around his neck caught her attention, she stared, it was the smashed up bullet she took just for him, it really was him,

"But…you can't be here, I …." Kagome crying,

"I love you Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he pulled her close, Kagome closed her eyes and cried,

"I love you Lord Sesshomaru but…" Kagome being interrupted,

"No buts tonight Kagome, relax, enjoy this, there is more to come tonight," Sesshomaru just swaying with her up against his chest. Two hours later he escorted her to the limo she rode in, they rode to her house.

"Stay here," Sesshomaru explained as he kissed her hand, he went to the door and ran the doorbell, Kagome's mother came out and as did Sota, they were dressed up in the clothes Sesshomaru had bought them. When Kagome's mother got in the limo she saw Kagome all dressed up.

"Look at you honey, you're so beautiful," her mother hugging her,

"And you mom, you look so beautiful," Kagome giggled.

"You're looking sharp tonight Sota, what's the occasion?" Kagome asked,

"Lord Sesshomaru wanted to take us all out as a family, he is going to help us get back on our feet as well," her mother explained. Kagome stared at him, her eyes twinkling with tears,

"I don't know what to say, I mean thank you doesn't come close to how much I appreciate this for my family," Kagome crying. He took her hand and gently kissed it,

"I love you Kagome, I've never known love, but your letter, it made me feel as well, and made me do something that I haven't done since I was a pup," Sesshomaru explained.

"What is that?" Kagome asked,

"I cried," Sesshomaru seriously, Kagome stared at him, she touched his cheek, she leaned in and kissed him feverishly, Sesshomaru put his hand to her cheek and moved it back to the back of her neck, he had never felt more than anything then at this second, this moment, he felt on fire, so warm, and it was as if they were the only two people in the whole world at the second and she felt….indescribably wonderful in his arms. Sota cleared his throat to bring them back to reality, Sesshomaru smirked, Kagome pulled away and laughed,

"Um, sorry, guys, that was rude," Kagome blushing.

"Yes, I apologize as well, Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi," Sesshomaru holding her close,

"Don't apologize for kissing my daughter in such a manner, I can see how much you both love each other, and its….so beautiful," her mother crying.

"Makes me miss your father," her mother explained. Kagome hugged her,

"I do love him mom, very much, he makes me feel…so alive," Kagome staring at him.

* * *

**At the Restaurant**

Sesshomaru helped the ladies out, and Sota escorted his mother in as Sesshomaru escorted Kagome in, they were took to their table, Sesshomaru pulled the chair out for Kagome, Sota did the same for their mother. They ordered, Sesshomaru excused himself, Kagome watched him leave the table,

"Kagome, I haven't seen you like this since," her mother happy,

"I know mom, I never thought I could feel this way, I never imagined, what is he up to though?" Kagome confused,

"I'm sure he just wanted to take us all out for dinner, to include us with the new you and him," her mother rubbing her hand. Kagome smiled,

"Dance with me," Sesshomaru coming to Kagome's side, she took his hand,

"I'd love to," Kagome giggled, he took her to the dance floor and started slow dancing with her,

"So when are you going to take that ugly thing off?" Kagome asked,

"Hm, never," Sesshomaru smiling a little,

"Why wear it?" Kagome asked,

"It shows how much you love me," Sesshomaru seriously. Kagome stared at him,

"Rin, she screamed at me, she threw this in my hand and the letter I left at her home, she told me it was pure, undying love," Sesshomaru seriously,

"She really screamed at you?" Kagome asked,

"It was more than a soft caring voice, it was more like an authoritive shouting," Sesshomaru seriously.

"Wow," Kagome laughed,

"I think she was upset that I was going to let you get away, when you are so perfect," Sesshomaru staring her in the eye, Kagome blushed,

"I am not that perfect," Kagome shyly, he noticed their food coming, he kissed her hand and led her to her seat. They started eating, after they finished their meal and before the dessert came Sesshomaru pulled something out of his pocket,

"I don't really know how to do this in human terms, but here goes," Sesshomaru licking his lips a little,

"Do what?" Kagome asked as she sipping her wine, he got down on a knee by her chair, he opened the box and presented her with a medium sized ring, he took her hand,

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi, I never in my right mind would think there was someone I would want to spend my time or my life with because no one cared for me, for who I am, but, I have found her, everything I have looked for in a mate, and I would be lost if I didn't have you by my side, for the rest of my life as my mate, and my loving wife," Sesshomaru strongly, in his deep baritone voice of his. Kagome stared at him,

"This is real, oh my god, you are really doing this, but what about my mom, my family?" Kagome asked as she glanced at them, then back at him,

"I have talked to your mother and gave her gifts to show her that you will be well taken care of, she wont have to worry about money problems," Sesshomaru explained,

"Honey just say yes, please!" her mother almost shouted at her, Kagome was so nervous, she bit her bottom lip, and tried not to smile so big and nodded her head,

"Yes, I love you, I want to be with you," Kagome crying. Sesshomaru took the ring out and put it on her finger, he hugged her tightly, everyone in the restaurant was clapping. Kagome buried her head in his shoulder,

"You scared me there for a minute, I want you to come back with me," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, Kagome pulled away,

"But my mother, she needs…" Kagome being interrupted,

"I have given your mother enough gold to take care of her till we make it to this world," Sesshomaru smiling.

"What do you mean?" Kagome confused,

"You will become my mate, you will be a Inuyokai," Sesshomaru whispered,

"So, I will be able to live by your side, forever?" Kagome asked,

"Well, its not forever, but we do live a long time, we can live far past this century," Sesshomaru assured her.

"Then, I will come back with you," Kagome smiling,

"Good, Rin wanted her mother to come back," Sesshomaru smirked,

"Rin, she wanted me as her mother?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, and she pretty much told me not to come back unless I had you with me," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome laughed,

"I guess she showed you, but you have to do something for me," Kagome explained,

"Anything," Sesshomaru drinking his wine,

"I want a traditional wedding here on the shrine, for mom's sake," Kagome seriously.

"Okay, you are aware I don't know what I am supposed to do right?" Sesshomaru seriously,

"Its okay, it is simple," Kagome giving him a kiss.


End file.
